Mika
by Gabryell-P
Summary: Cinq membres de la SPR ont été appelés dans un manoir par un jeune homme nommé Fai. Il a quelques problèmes avec les fantômes de ses ancêtres. Le personnel a déjà fui suite à de nombreuses attaques. Traduction de la fic de Manga-bird Mika Part I & II
1. Part I : Chapitre 1

_Mon grand retour après un mois de silence fanfictionien!! XD_

_Une des traductions annoncées donc, celle de la fic de **Manga-bird. **_

_Pour ce qui est des updates, je compte alterner entre Mika et la suite de ma fic en postant toutes les 2 semaines. Je pense que c'est un rythme assez correct auquel je devrais réussir à me tenir avec tout mon boulot à la fac._

_Voilà!!! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire (moi, j'en suis fan) et que vous allez apprécier la traduction!! :)_

_(J'allais oublier …) : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire appartient à __**Manga-bird**_. _Je ne possède que la traduction._

_

* * *

  
_

Mai leva les yeux de son travail et bailla, _mince, il fait noir dehors ... combien de temps ai-je été assise ici à travailler? Quoi! Dix heures trente! Je ferai bien de rentrer à la maison! _Pensa-t-elle en panique tandis qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil de cuir. Elle attrapa son manteau à carreaux marrons clairs et quitta son bureau pour celui de Naru. _Je suppose que je dois le prévenir que je m'en vais. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop le déranger, il était d'une humeur tout à l'heure!_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la porte et l'ouvrait pour se retrouver dans la pièce sombre, pleine de livres sur la parapsychologie et les phénomènes surnaturels. _Wouaou, c'est presque comme la chambre de Sakachi-kun que j'ai vu dans l'un de mes rêves à l'école Ryokuryou le mois dernier! _pensa-t-elle, frissonnant au souvenir de ce jeune étudiant qui s'était suicidé et avait essayé de maudire l'un de ses professeurs. _Je suis surprise que Naru m'adresse encore la parole après ce que je lui ai dit pendant cette affaire..._

Comme elle regardait à l'intérieur, elle le vit affalé sur son bureau, ses courts cheveux noirs ombrageant ses yeux. Soupirant, elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux et marcha vers lui tranquillement, observant son visage innocent à la lumière de la lampe.

"Tu sais, tu es si mignon lorsque tu dors ... dommage que tu sois un tel narcissique." Pensa-t-elle à voix haute tandis qu'elle prenait son manteau du dos de la chaise et qu'elle le déposait doucement sur ses épaules pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il remua légèrement dans son sommeil, laissant échapper un soupire. Mai sourit malgré elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux plusieurs fois avant de se baisser et de lui embrasser légèrement le front. "À demain Naru." Murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

"Mai! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Lin du seuil de la porte. Mai se tourna, surprise, pour voir la grande silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte, une longue frange noir recouvrant l'un de ses yeux. _C'est une coupe de cheveux unique ... court à l'arrière, mais long devant ... étrange parce que c'est assez ... cool. _Pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

"Chut ... il dort." Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle quittait tranquillement la pièce, refermant doucement la porte. "Je venais juste dire bonne nuit et il dormait ... je ne me sentais pas de le réveiller... il travaille trop dur." Répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte de bois. Lin lui fit un léger sourire; _il est toujours un peu nerveux lorsqu'il est avec moi à cause de l'incident avec la caméra ... ou alors il est naturellement solitaire._ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle regardait ses yeux bleus foncés qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux de Naru.

"Il est vraiment très tard ... tu ne devrais pas rentrer à pied chez toi à cette heure. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi." Dît Lin alors qu'elle boutonnait son manteau. _Wouaou, c'est la plus longue conversation que j'ai eu avec lui ... peut-être que je devrais essayer de mieux le connaître, il ne me paraîtrait plus aussi intimidant. _Pensa-t-elle en arrangeant son col et souriant à Lin qui tenait un fichier sous son bras, manifestement dans l'intention de le déposer sur le bureau de Naru.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez-pas. Tout ira bien, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais." Répondît-elle. Lin posa une main sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Naru ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je te laissais partir..." Dît-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Naru et en la poussant doucement à l'intérieur. Mai regarda Lin se diriger vers Naru et se pencher au dessus de lui, posant une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre reposait sur son bras. Elle ne put entendre ce qu'il lui dit mais un moment plus tard Naru se redressa, et posa confusément une main sur son épaule où il sentait son manteau glisser le long de son dos.

"Bizarre ... je ne me souviens pas m'être assoupi." dît-il encore endormi en s'étirant et se frottant les yeux. "Mai! Tu es toujours là?" demanda-t-il surpris. Mai regarda autour d'elle, faignant la confusion, touchant doucement sa poitrine, son estomac, sa tête et ses cuisses avant de regarder de nouveau Naru.

"Oui. On dirait bien que je suis toujours là." Répondît-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle pouvait presque jurer avoir aperçu une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Naru tandis qu'il se levait et enfiler son manteau, son visage exprimant pourtant de l'agacement.

"Bien, puisque tu es si bête que tu pourrais te perdre, je ferais mieux de te raccompagner." Dît-il, regardant Mai tandis qu'elle lui faisait une moue boudeuse.

"Puisque je suis si bête que je pourrais me perdre, alors comment comptes-tu me ramener? Sais-tu au moins où j'habite?" Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, attendant de voir si elle venait de trouver une faille dans sa réprimande.

"Eh bien, oui, je sais où tu habites ... c'est dans ta fiche d'employée avec ton numéro de téléphone et ton numéro de compte." Répliqua-t-il, légèrement satisfait tandis que Mai devenait rouge et claquait des doigts dramatiquement.

"Mince! Moi qui pensait t'avoir eu... pourquoi es-tu si intelligent!" Dît-elle en grimaçant pensivement. Naru se laissa aller à un petit sourire en se tournant vers Lin qui soupira et roula des yeux. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tout va bien. J'ai déjà dit à Lin que je pouvais rentrer seul."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses le pas de ta porte, donc s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, ce serait de ma faute ... en plus, qui me fera du thé si tu disparais?" Ajouta-t-il en marchant vers elle. Mai alla attendre dans le hall jusqu'à ce que Lin et Naru la rejoignent. Lin ferma la porte et Naru tira les clés de la camionnette de sa poche et les lui tendit. "Lin, rentre. Je ramène Mai et j'arrive."Dît-il.

"Oh non, si cela veut dire que tu dois marcher alors s'il te plait, ne t'embête pas. C'est une froide nuit." Insista Mai tendit qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble.

"Je vais te ramener ... l'idée d'être avec moi pendant cinq minutes est si insupportable que ça?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils regardaient Lin se diriger vers le grand van noir dans le parking.

"C'était une plaisanterie ou étais-tu juste narcissique comme d'habitude ?" demanda-t-elle, oubliant pendant un instant à qui elle parlait, mais quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se couvrît la bouche avec la main, sentant son visage devenir rouge. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle crut voir un petit sourire sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde et le remplace par une mine renfrognée. "Je suis désolée ... c'était déplacé." s'excusa-t-elle tout en pensant _même si c'est vrai._

"Ça n'a pas d'importance..." répondît-il tandis qu'ils descendaient la rue. Mai rêvassa pendant un moment, ses yeux fixant le sol sous ses pieds, sans vraiment se concentrer sur la direction qu'ils prenaient, _pourquoi suis-je soudainement si nerveuse? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été seule avec Naru avant ... peut-être que c'est parce qu'il me ramène chez moi et que ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail... oh! Tais-toi Mai! Arrête de jouer l'enfant!_ grommela-t-elle intérieurement, "Mai... tu prends la mauvaise direction." Dît Naru en lui prenant le bras pour la faire tourner au coin d'un magasin.

"Désolée." S'excusa-t-elle en le regardant et Naru lui lâcha le bras. Elle mît ses mains dans ses poches et regarda sa respiration se condenser dans l'air froid de l'hiver. Comme elle jetait un coup d'œil à Naru, elle le vît se frotter les mains. "Passe, laisse moi t'aider." dît-elle en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers lui. Elle prît ses mains dans les siennes et les frictionna, les sentant se réchauffer légèrement. "Pourquoi ne les mets-tu pas simplement dans tes poches?" rit-elle en le regardant.

Il lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule, "Mes poches sont trouées."

"Elle garderaient quand même tes mains au chaud." dît-elle en grommelant légèrement. "Demain, j'emmènerai un nécessaire de couture pour les réparer." Ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle relâchait l'une de ses mains, tenant toujours l'autre, et tout en marchant, elle la glissa avec la sienne dans sa poche gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il troublé tandis qu'ils marchaient, se sentant soudainement embrassé d'avoir sa main dans la poche de Mai, même si elle était beaucoup plus chaude.

"Eh bien, tu as des trous dans tes poches, alors je te prête la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne ma maison." Répondît-elle, rougissant en réalisant qu'elle flirtait à moitié, _doucement Mai, calme-toi._ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient devant de nombreux magasins fermés. Elle aperçut un couple d'âge mur qui marchait dans leur direction, et tandis qu'ils passaient, l'homme les regarda et sourit.

"Ahh, les amours de jeunesse." Soupira-t-il à sa femme. Mai s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'homme blond avec un froncement. _Amour? Naru? _Pensa-t-elle.

"Oui, ils font un joli couple." répondit la femme en agrippant le bras de son époux. Mai se sentit rougir et se tourna vers Naru qui s'était lui aussi retourné, _un joli couple? Ouais! _Pensa-t-elle, ayant soudainement envie de faire quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement.

"Mon dieu... ils pensaient qu'on était ensemble ... plutôt bête, hein?" Dît Mai en forçant un petit ricanement tandis qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

"Absolument ... c'est une idée vraiment stupide..." approuva Naru sans enthousiasme. Mai soupira et regarda autour d'elle. _Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit ... Je n'ai jamais marché devant cette boutique pour rentrer chez moi! Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène exactement? _ Se demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

"JE prends la mauvaise direction? TU devrais regarder où tu nous mènes! Ce n'est pas le trajet pour rentrer chez moi!" rît-elle en se retournant, "En fait, je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes." Ajouta-t-elle en observant les alentours. "Quoi?" demanda-elle en voyant le sourire en coin de Naru.

"C'est un raccourci, ne t'inquiètes pas ... je sais où nous allons." Ajouta-t-il en sortant leurs deux mains de la poche de Mai et en la menant jusqu'en bas de la rue. _Un raccourci? Jusqu'à chez moi? Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait atteindre ma rue en passant par ici... _pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient la route. Il continua à l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une longue allée entre deux petits magasins, une boutique de vêtements et un marchant de journaux.

"Attend! Tu veux descendre cette rue?" demanda Mai timidement. Naru la regarda de haut avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

"Mai, aurais-tu peur?" demanda-t-il faussement surpris. Mai ignora la remarque et rougit légèrement en regardant l'allée sombre.

"Non, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur .. pas vraiment, c'est juste que ... tu vas rire ... " marmonna-t-elle en regardant le sol.

"Sur mon honneur de Scout, je ne rirais pas." Répondît-il en levant une main.

"Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que je ne devais pas marcher dans les allée sombres la nuit..." dit-elle honteusement en levant les yeux vers Naru qui gloussait. "Où est passé ton honneur?" dît-elle d'un ton sec en rougissant et détournant le regard.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais Scout. Aller! Ce n'est pas comme si tu la traversais toute seule." Ajouta-t-il en s'engageant dans les ténèbres de la ruelle, relâchant sa main. _Courage! Tu as chassé __des fantômes, bon sang! Quelques minutes dans une allée sombre et peu accueillante ne va pas te tuer ... j'espère..._ pensa-t-elle nerveusement en scrutant la ruelle sombre. Elle regarda une dernière fois la rue bien éclairée avant de s'engager rapidement dans la ruelle après Naru, pourtant, elle ne le voyait nulle part. Il y a avait de la lumière au bout, mais elle ne le voyait pas.

"Naru? Où es-tu?" demanda-t-elle calmement en avancement lentement, posant prudemment ses pieds sur le sol à chaque pas, priant pour ne pas trébucher. _C'est bizarre... Naru est si ... normal. D'habitude, il est totalement narcissique! Il sourit rarement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois ... il était vraiment gentil quand on est tombé tout les deux dans ce puits il y a quelques mois... il a même fait quelques tour de magie pour me remonter le moral. J'aimerai qu'il sourit plus souvent. _Pensait-elle en marchant, faisant de son mieux pour garder son esprit le plus loin possible des ténèbres l'entourant. Mais lorsqu'elle approcha le milieu de l'allée, cette réalité s'imposa à elle avec un accès de panique. _Où est Naru? Il aurait du répondre. J'espère qu'il va bien? Qu'est-ce qui __a bien pu lui arriver? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici... pas vrai? _Se disait-elle terrifiée en tenant fermement le col de son manteau. "Naru? Naru! Est-ce que tout va bien? Naru? Kazuya Shibuya! Répond moi!" cria-t-elle, sentant son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle atteignait la sortie de la ruelle. Mais alors qu'elle en sortait, elle sentit une main s'agripper à son épaule par derrière. Mai tressaillît et haleta, se retournant pour voir Naru.

"Hey, tu as dû avoir très peur ... tu m'a appelé par mon vrai prénom." Dît Naru en sortant de l'allée.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur! Je t'ai appelé, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu? J'étais inquiéte!" cria-t-elle en lui frappant le bras, son cœur battant toujours très vite dans sa poitrine même s'il se calmait un peu. Naru se frotta le bras avec une légère grimace.

"Désolé, j'ai dû m'arrêter pour refaire mon lacet. J'étais juste accroupi contre le mur, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi effrayée." Dit-il en s'excusant. "Par ici." Ajouta-t-il en tournant à gauche et traversant la route, Mai juste derrière. En regardant autour d'elle, Mai ne reconnût rien, mais ils passaient maintenant devant des rangées de maisons plutôt que des magasins. "Tu ne veux plus m'adresser la paroles?" Demanda Naru en continuant de marcher.

"Oh, non, j'étais juste ... en train de réfléchir." Répondit-elle en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. "De quoi veux-tu parler? Tu m'as dis une fois que tu n'avais pas le temps pour parler de quoi que se soit n'étant pas lié au travail, mais ... on n'est pas au travail pour le moment... " demanda-t-elle en regardant l'homme à ses côtés.

"Hm, tu as une mémoire aiguisée ... que penses-tu de ... ta famille?" demanda-t-il en la regardant.

"Eh bien, ma mère est morte il y a quelques années, donc je vis avec mon père, mais je ne le vois pas vraiment beaucoup. Il part à six heures le matin et ne rentre que très tard le soir, donc je suis déjà couchée... je ne pense même pas qu'il remarquerait si je ne rentrais pas à la maison ... il est tellement occupé, je ne le vois même pas le weekend! Il travaille tout le temps. Tu sais ... tu me fais beaucoup penser à lui ..." répondit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Comment ça?" demanda-t-il, _oh, comme si tu avais besoin de demander!_

"Eh bien, tu travailles toujours si dur! Tu ne prends jamais de temps pour ... être juste toi-même et faire ce que tu veux faire ... tu me suis?" Naru ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement, sans pourtant permettre à Mai de le voir.

"Oui, mais travailler c'est ce que je veux faire, c'est qui je suis. C'est pour ça que je travaille si dur ... si j'avais des enfants je serais peut-être différent ... j'aurais à prendre soin d'eux, mais puisque je n'en ai pas, et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir dans un futur proche, ce n'est pas grave si je travaille toutes ces heures." Répondit-il, mais Mai secoua la tête et tira sur sa manche sans le regarder.

"Si ça l'est ... je m'inquiètes pour toi parfois, et je ne suis pas la seule. Lin-san s'inquiète pour toi aussi, et tous les autres, pourtant ils ne te voient pas travailler autant que nous ... tu devrais te détendre parfois! Viens et discute un peu avec nous! Tu n'as pas à travailler tout le temps, et si tu as trop de choses à faire alors laisse moi t'aider! C'est pour ça que tu m'as embauché après tout." Insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop." Répondit-il. _Quelqu'un doit le faire._ Pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, reconnaissant les maisons jumelés de sa rue. "On y est." Ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

"Oh, je ne connaissais pas ce raccourci ... merci." Dît-elle en regarde sa maison dans le noir. _Il n'est pas encore rentré._ Pensa-t-elle en regardant l'allée vide. "Um... j'imagine que tu ne veux pas entrer pour prendre un café? Il fait plutôt froid." Dît-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"Je devrais vraiment rentrer ... Lin va se demander où je suis." Ajouta-t-il. Mai acquiesça et regarda de nouveau sa maison, frissonnant soudainement. _Mai! __À__ quoi tu penses? C'est juste ta maison!_ Elle était sur le point de lui dire bonne nuit lorsqu'il y eu un gros grondement venant d'au dessus. Mai leva les yeux et sentit des gouttes de pluie sur son visage, rapidement suivies par d'autres.

"Viens, tu pourras appeler Lin de chez moi. Je suis devenu plutôt douée avec mon appareil à faire des cappuccinos maintenant. Mon père me l'a acheté à Noël dernier." Dît Mai en l'attirant de l'autre côté de la route, sur l'allée de briques rouges jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mai ouvrit son manteau et atteint sa pochette intérieur, en sortit sa clé, et ouvrit la porte. "Entre." Dît-elle en allumant les lumières du couloirs, regardant en haut des escaliers avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Mai? As-tu une petite sœur?" Demanda Naru en entrant dans la cuisine portant un pull à coll roulé, un pantalon et des chaussettes noires. Mai s'approcha de la machine à Cappuccino, pris la verseuse en verre et la remplit d'eau en écoutant la pluie cogner bruyamment contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, _wow; on est arrivés juste à temps,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Non, les photos sont toutes de moi. Je suis fille unique." Répondît-elle en allumant la cafetière. "Et toi? Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille ... est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec Lin-san? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup." Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de la machine.

"Peut-être." Répondit-il énigmatiquement

"Aimes-tu tant que ça être un homme de mystère?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant tandis qu'elle retournait dans le couloir et tournait à droite pour entrer dans le salon. À l'intérieur, il y avait une télévision à côté de la fenêtre avec une table basse contre le mur, deux fauteuils de cuirs blancs et un sofa de l'autre côté ainsi qu'un arbre de Noël de taille moyenne dans le coin. Mai l'avait sorti du grenier quelques semaines auparavant, sachant que son père n'aurait pas le temps de le faire. _Je me demande s'il sera à la maison cette année? L'année dernière, il devait travailler ... attend une seconde. Et si _je_ dois travailler? _pensa-t-elle en regardant Naru par dessus son épaule, _enfin bon, ça pourrait être pire, en plus, si papa travaille, au moins je ne serai pas seul comme l'année dernière._ Mai se jeta dans l'un des fauteuils et s'appuya sur l'un des accoudoirs, une jambe pliée sous sa cuisse pendant que la seconde reposait sur l'accoudoir opposé faisant face à Naru qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Vas-y et met-toi à l'aise. Sofa, fauteuil, à toi de choisir." L'invita-t-elle en se rallongeant.

"Mai? Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'asseoir comme ça lorsque tu portes une jupe." Dit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa et qu'il croisait les jambes, évitant Mai du regard.

"Oh, désolé ... tu n'as pas à être si rigide tu sais ... j'ai dit que tu pouvais t'installer. Pourquoi tu ne t'allonges pas? Tu serais plus à l'aise." Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant, elle se dirigea vers le couloir et en revint avec un téléphone sans fil. "Tiens, appelle Lin-san." Dit-elle en lui tendant le petit téléphone rouge. Pendant qu'il téléphonait Mai retourna à la cuisine et servit deux tasses de café. Elle attrapa un plateau et mit les deux larges tasses dessus ainsi qu'un bol de marshmallows, un petit pot de cacao en poudre et une assiette de cookies faits maison. "Hey, je ne savais pas si tu voulais quelque chose à manger. Fais comme tu veux." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle posait le plateau sur la table basse en bois et attrapait une des tasses. Naru se saisit d'une tasse, y ajouta quelques marshmallows et une pincée de chocolat. Mai s'assit sur le sol à côté de la table et croisa les jambes en mangeant un morceau de cookie au chocolat.

"Ils sont bons ... tu les as fais toi-même?" demanda Naru poliment pendant qu'il revenait vers le sofa avec un biscuit et s'asseyait sur le coussin de gauche, s'appuyant sur son coude.

"Ouais, je les ai fais hier à l'école ... d'habitude, j'en laisse à mon père, mais il ne les mange jamais." Répondit-elle en s'étirant. "J'en mettrai quelques uns dans un sac pour toi et Lin avant que tu ne partes." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Merci ..." Répondit-il. Mai patienta quelques instants en sirotant son café, jetant des regards à Naru de temps en temps. _Il semble un peu gêné ... d'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je passe de temps avec lui en dehors du travail et où il n'a pas un livre ou quelque chose dans les mains ... peut-être qu'il est ... nerveux? Non, il est trop narcissique pour ça! Il parlerait probablement de lui! Mais ... si c'était le cas ... _pensa-t-elle en le regardant, _il a de ces yeux! _s'émerveilla-t-elle en admirant ses yeux posaient sur sa tasse de café.

"Naru... est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu sembles préoccupé." Finit-elle par demander.

"Et bien, je ne dirais pas que je suis préoccupé ... je ne suis juste pas habitué à ça ... pour être honnête, la seule personne avec laquelle je parle en dehors du travail est Lin, et nous parlons généralement du travail." Répondit-il. Mai réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

"Et Masako? Elle dit que que vous sortez régulièrement ensemble!" Répondit Mai, pas vraiment surprise.

"Hara-san est ... insistante. Je ne la fréquente pas si je peux éviter. Elle est utile lorsqu'elle travaille avec nous, mais elle est terriblement ..."

"Collante?" proposa Mai.

"Oui, elle aime s'agripper à moi, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose." Répondit-il.

"Et pourquoi cela?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Je suis fatigué de cette conversation..." décida Naru.

"Très bien alors je vais t'apprendre à te relaxer et à 'socialiser'. Premièrement, je t'ai dis de te mette à l'aise. Installe toi _dans _le sofa... vas-y." Lui ordonna-t-elle en plaçant sa tasse vide sur la table. Naru posa la sienne sur le sol à ses pied et se rassit en appuyant son menton sur sa main sans s'allonger. "Oh, aller! Il y a trois coussins sur ce sofa! Allonge toi simplement!" Lui ordonna-t-elle de nouveau même s'il ne bougea toujours pas. Mai se leva alors et attrapa ses pieds, le faisant tourner jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur le bras du fauteuil et ses pieds sur l'autre. Elle lui croisa les jambes puis s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui, "Confortable?" lui demanda-t-elle. Naru resta immobile un instant en la regardant l'air surpris, la tension quittant peu à peu son dos d'être allonger ainsi.

"Oui." Répondit-il. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il dirige sa propre compagnie et qu'il ne s'est jamais affalé sur un sofa avant! _Pensa-t-elle incrédule.

"Ensuite, nous discutons. Choisis n'importe quel sujet."

"As-tu un petit ami?" Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin en regardant son visage devenir rouge.

"Okay, certains sujets sont à éviter!" Répondit-elle, _il l'a demandé exprès! Il sait que je n'ai pas de petit ami! Est-ce qu'il pense que je travaillerais avec lui pendant tout mon temps libre si j'en avais un? Oh mon dieu! Et s'il connaissait la vérité et m'avait juste posé la question pour se moquer? _Pensa-t-elle en panique en regardant ailleurs, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge.

"Je prends ça pour un non. Moi non plus. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être suffisamment proche de quelqu'un pour sortir avec." Ajouta-t-il, "Quelle est ton excuse?" demanda-t-il fatigué, ses paupières s'abaissant légèrement.

"Eh bien, on ne m'a jamais proposé... il y a bien quelqu'un que j'aime, mais il est ... trop bien pour moi je suppose," répondit-elle. Naru soupira, ses yeux se fermant.

"Ça me surprend ... tu as une personnalité brillante même si tu fais parfois des choses stupides ... je ne pense pas que qui que se soit soit trop bien pour toi si tu crois en toi... " Répondit-il, sa voix diminuant tandis qu'il s'endormait.

Mai se mit sur ses genoux et s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux étaient clos, mettant ses longs cils en valeurs. Son visage était paisible, le froncement pensif qu'il arborait habituellement ayant disparut. Mai sourit et écarta doucement sa frange de ses yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à ses lèvres, _oh non Mai!_ Pensa-t-elle en se relevant et en attrapant la tasse de Naru au passage. Elle ramena les tasses vide à la cuisine et attrapa le manteau de Naru pour en recouvrir la forme endormie avant d'attraper le téléphone et de recomposer le dernier numéro. Lorsqu'il répondit, Lin semblait fatigué mais fut reconnaissant à Mai d'avoir appelé.

"Il dort. Je pense qu'il serait mieux de le laisser où il est... il ne fait de mal à personne et puis, il pleut toujours dehors." Dit-elle en regardant Naru tandis qu'elle éteignait la lumière du salon. Lin resta en ligne suffisamment pour se mettre d'accord avec Mai avant de raccrocher et d'aller se coucher. Mai écrivit une note rapide pour expliquer la présence de Naru à son père, la colla sur la porte du salon puis alla se coucher.

* * *

_Pour les gentils lecteurs qui vont laisser des reviews (parce que je suis sûre qu'il y en aura plein, hein?! * n'oeils larmoyant de petit chien tout mignon * ), elles seront traduites et envoyés à **Manga-bird** donc raison de plus pour être généreux!!!_


	2. Part I : Chapitre 2

_Merci aux quatre gentils lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews!! (**memelyne**, **NATY CHAN**, **moyoko** et **Kitsune-chan**) Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mai se réveilla lorsque la lumière du soleil inonda sa chambre. Elle se mit sur ses coudes et regarda le réveil blanc sur sa table de nuit, _huit heure? Wow, il est encore tôt ... presque deux heures avant que je n'embauche! _Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit short et T-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir, défroissa le T-shirt, puis ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle entendit le bruit de l'eau.

"B-bonjour? Qui est là?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement tandis qu'elle frappait à la porte, faisant un bon en arrière lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit un instant plus tard, révélant un Naru ne portant qu'un pantalon et une serviette de toilette blanche posée sur ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as oublié que j'étais là?" demanda-t-il en regardant son expression soulagée quoiqu'un peu inconfortable. Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à admirer son torse bien fait et légèrement musclé, _arrête ça Mai!_ Se réprimanda-t-elle en regardant le sol, ne relevant les yeux vers Naru que lorsqu'il la frôla.

"Je vais faire le petit déjeuner avant que nous partions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il en repoussant sa frange mouillé hors de ses yeux.

"Euh-rien du tout." Répondit-elle rapidement, heureuse qu'il ne puisse voir son visage.

"Tu dois manger quelque chose ... même moi je ne saute pas le petit-déjeuner." Ajouta-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

"Je prendrais la même chose que toi alors ... faut que j'aille prendre une douche." Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en entrant dans la salle de bain sans se retourner. Elle ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus en soupirant. "Mon dieu Mai, grandit! Il n'est qu'un narcissique!" Se réprimanda-t-elle, _un séduisant et célibataire narcissique... non! Ne pense pas à ça! _pensa-t-elle frénétiquement tandis qu'elle allumait les robinets, mettant ses mains sous l'eau qu'elle sentit froide, _il prends des douches froides lui aussi? Oui, sûrement! Il n'y a pas de condensation ou de vapeur ici, et la pièce n'est pas chaude et étouffante. Hey, cette chasse au fantôme me rends nettement plus maligne ... avant que je ne rencontre Naru, Je n'aurait jamais remarquer quelque chose comme ça. _Pensa-t-elle en enlevant ses vêtements et en s'avançant sous le jet, frissonnant tandis que l'eau froide parcourait sa peau, lui donnant la chair-de-poule et faisant durcir ses mamelons. Mai rougit à la pensée du torse de Naru, la peau pâle et lisse ainsi que l'esquisse de sa musculature. Et tandis qu'elle faisait passer le savon sur sa peau, elle pensa à lui, sachant que le savon avait parcouru la même trajectoire sur son corps. Elle lava ses cheveux rapidement puis resta sous le jet d'eau, savourant la sensation de l'eau froide sur sa peau.

"Mai? Est-ce que tout va bien la dedans? Mai?" Appela Naru de derrière la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte en plastique de la douche et entendit Naru essayait d'ouvrir la porte et frappait dessus, l'appelant de nouveau, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

"Je sors tout de suite!" Répondit-elle rapidement tandis qu'elle éteignait l'eau et s'enveloppait dans une large serviette blanche. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte, se retrouvant face à un Naru toujours pas complètement habillé. Il portait sa chemise mais elle n'était pas boutonné et l'on pouvait toujours voir son torse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle, rougissant en le voyant la regarder l'air inconfortable et choqué.

"Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas ... tu es dedans depuis presque une demi-heure ... le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que ce ne soit froid." Ajouta-t-il en se retournant, se dirigeant vers le couloir. _Oh mon Dieu! __À__ quoi est-ce que je pensais? Je ne porte qu'une serviette! Et si elle avait glissé?_ Pensa-t-elle en rougissant puis elle enfila des affaires propres pris dans sa penderie.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillé, s'étant décidé pour une petite jupe à plis kaki avec un T-shirt sans manche assorti et un débardeur blanc en dessous, elle utilisa son sèche-cheveux puis se brossa rapidement avant de se précipiter à la cuisine où elle put manger des œufs et du bacon.

"Wow, tu cuisines." Dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Naru. Il leva brièvement les yeux de son papier, son assiette reposant vide à côté de lui. "Donc... tu as bien dormis?" demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle commençait à manger, essayant de s'arracher à la contemplation du magnifique jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Magnifique jeune homme dont l'attention était portée sur l'article qu'il lisait.

"Oui. Je me suis réveillée lorsque ton père est arrivé... il était gentil, même si surpris de me trouver ici ... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?" demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus son papier. Mai s'arrêta un instant de manger, baisant sa fourchette pour répondre.

"Tu t'es endormi! Je n'allais pas te réveiller pour que tu sortes sous la pluie et que tu attrapes froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé Lin-san pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas." Ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son bol. "Donc, tu veux bien me ramener au travail? Je détesterai me perdre en route." Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant, son regard toujours concentré sur le papier, _wow, ses yeux sont si profond et intense, et ses longs cils les rendent encore plus profond! _Pensa-t-il en poussant son assiette de côté.

"Oui... j'ai reçu un appel intéressant de Lin tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il y avait un message à propos d'un manoir. Le propriétaire doit venir en parler cette après-midi." Dit Naru en abaissant son papier et en reposant son menton sur sa main. Mai sourit, étouffant un ricanement tandis qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers le lavabo avec les assiettes. "Quoi?" Demanda Naru en la rejoignant.

"J-je viens juste de remarquer quelque chose à propos de toi, c'est tout." Dit-elle, souriant toujours tandis qu'elle allumait le robinet et qu'elle ajoutait du produit à vaisselle.

"Quoi?" Répéta Naru avec un léger froncement.

"Et bien ... je viens juste de réaliser à quel point tu aimes ton travail ... je pense que je comprends ce que tu disais hier ... ton travail est vraiment ta vie. Les seules fois ou je te vois aussi excité, c'est lorsqu'il y a une bonne affaire ... J'imagine que celle-ci va être un petit peu plus compliquée, hein?" demanda-t-elle tandis que Naru se saisissait d'un torchon et attendait que Mai lave les assiettes.

"Ce n'est pas l'affaire. C'est le mystère, peut-être même le danger, qui fait que mon travail en vaut la peine." La corrigea-t-il. Mai se contenta de sourire en regardant Naru essuyait le dernier plat et le ranger dans le placard tandis qu'elle ouvrait une grosse boite de biscuit et qu'elle en mettait une douzaine dans un sac. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il encore une fois alors qu'elle le fixait.

"La phrase 'un enfant dans une confiserie' m'est venue à l'esprit pour une raison quelconque." Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le sac. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir ou elle attrapa son manteau à côté de la porte. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon et ouvrit un petit cabinet d'où elle sortit un kit de couture. Elle le mit dans sa poche puis enfila son manteau, se tournant vers Naru tandis qu'il boutonnait le sien et qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.

"Attends une seconde! Hier, tu disais que que tu avais du t'arrêter pour lacer tes chaussures! Abruti! Tu mentais! Pourquoi tu m'a effrayé comme ça?" demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures noirs et en ouvrant la porte, attendant Naru à l'extérieur, les bras croisés. _Wow, il fait un peu meilleur aujourd'hui ... bizarre considérant que c'est presque Noël. Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Plus qu'une semaine!_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant le ciel bleu ensoleillé.

"J'avais dis que j'aurais ma vengeance pour l'incident de la petite cuillère." Répondit-il l'air suffisant.

"Je pense que tu t'es suffisamment vengé le mois dernier lorsque tu m'as fais croire que Lin-san et toi alliez tuer tous ces étudiants! Et ne le dis pas! Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour laisser tombé et ne plus jamais le mentionner, mais tu es juste, argh!" Grogna-t-elle en réponse, obtenant un sourire satisfait de Naru.

"Bien, au moins ta mémoire et ton intelligente se sont améliorés. On pourra travailler sur tes manières une autre fois." se moqua-t-il.

"Mes manières? Idiots!" répondit-elle, _égoïste, satisfait et stupide narcissique!!_ Pensa-t-elle, décidant de changer de sujet avant qu'ils ne se disputent pour de vrai. "Et donc, est-ce que Lin-san t'as dit quelque chose d'autre à propos de l'affaire?" demanda-t-elle alors que Naru fermait la porte d'entrer.

"Et bien, le manoir est la propriété d'un garçon de dix-neuf ans. Il a perdu sa famille il y a deux ans et a vécu seul depuis … je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe exactement … avec un peu de chance, nous en apprendrons plus, plus tard dans la journée." Répondit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre la rue.

"Est-ce que c'est possible qu'un fantôme ait été là pendant tout ce temps mais qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte?" Demanda Mai alors qu'il reprenait l'habituel chemin menant au bureau, les rues sèches à l'exception de quelques flaques qui séchaient rapidement.

"C'est possible si le fantôme n'avait pas sentis le besoin d'agir … mais pourquoi aurait-il soudainement commencer maintenant?" se demanda-t-il, presque pour lui même en regardant le sol sous ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quand tu dis 's'il n'a pas sentis le besoin d'agir'? Pourquoi un fantôme aurait-il besoin d'agir … si c'est un fantôme …" ajouta-t-elle pensive tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue et s'engageaient dans la ruelle qui ne semblait plus aussi inquiétante que la veille.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons … il a pu avoir été scellé et le sceaux a été accidentellement brisé, ou il attendait un événement particulier, ou peut-être qu'il essaie de protéger sa maison … nous ne le saurons pas avant d'en avoir découvert plus sur l'affaire." répondit Naru. .

* * *

Au bureau ils trouvèrent Lin prêt à partir pour le manoir.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Naru en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Lin, qui tenait une large boite contenant une caméra, s'arrêta et posa la boite sur le sol.

"Tanaki-san a appelé du manoir et a demandé si nous pouvions venir directement … il a dit qu'il était incapable de quitter le manoir pour le moment. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais que je sois prêt lorsque tu arriverais." Répondit-il alors que Mai entrait dans la pièce et regardait tout autour d'elle. Lin avait déjà empaqueté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ; il n'y avait plus qu'à tout porter jusqu'au van.

"Je vais porter les micros." offrit Mai en attrapant un gros microphone. Naru entra dans la pièce, attrapa trois perches à micros et ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'au van où se trouvait Bou-san qui y empilait soigneusement des boites.

"Bou-san! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Mai alors qu'il lui prenait le microphone des mains pour le mettre dans le van.

"J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Lin. Il paraît que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main. John va arriver lui aussi." Ajouta-t-il alors que Lin les rejoignait et posait sa boite à l'arrière du van. Mai étudia un instant Bou-san de plus près. Il était maintenant appuyé contre l'intérieur du van avec les bras croisés, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une queue de cheval à l'exception de sa frange qui pendait devant ses yeux et quelques mèches derrières ses oreilles, trop courtes pour tenir dans l'élastique.

"Malheureusement Masako-san est en dehors de la ville pour le moment. Je n'ai pas pu la contacter. Ayako-san est aussi manquante." ajouta Lin alors que Naru lui tendait les perches.

"Nous devrions être assez." dit Naru.

"Lin-san? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'manquante'?" demanda Mai inquiète alors que Lin plaçait les perches à côté des boites. Il regarda Mai d'un air rassurant.

"Elle n'était pas chez elle et ne répondait pas à son portable, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle procédait probablement à un exorcisme de dernière minute. Ça arrive de temps en temps." répondit-il alors que Bou-san descendait du van et tapotait la tête de Mai.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop fillette. Ayako est une grande fille, elle sait prendre soin d'elle." dit-il en plaisantant, recevant un regard noir de Mai auquel il répondit par un petit sourire. "Très bien, je conduis et je prends Lin-san avec moi, okay?" ajouta-t-il en regardant Lin et Naru, les deux le regardant surpris. "John a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait là-bas donc allons-y." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa petite voiture blanche et en ouvrant la porte. Lin et Naru échangèrent un regard confus et Lin alla rejoindre le monk.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?" se demanda Mai à voix haute en regardant Lin montait en voiture avec Bou-san.

"J'en ai aucune idée." répondit Naru, "Viens, je suppose que tu montes devant avec moi." ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte conducteur et en montant. Mai grimpa côté passager et attacha sa ceinture.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fais ça? Il y a suffisamment de place pour trois dans le van … je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul …" ajouta Mai tandis que Naru descendait du trottoir pour suivre la petite voiture blanche.

"Ou il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lire la carte." ajouta Naru.

"Peut-être, mais pourquoi Lin-san? J'aurais pu le faire, ou même toi … c'est bizarre … il parle à peine avec Lin … moi non plus d'ailleurs … wow, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir essayer de mieux le connaître..." répondit-elle en appuyant son menton contre sa main, son coude appuyé contre la porte alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

"Ne t'en fais pas … Lin n'est pas du genre sociable." répondit Naru en remarquant l'air triste de Mai.

"Toi non plus." ajouta-t-elle calmement.

"Hm?" demanda Naru l'ayant entendu marmonner mais n'ayant pas compris les mots.

"Rien." répondit-elle rapidement, obtenant un regard en coin de Naru.

* * *

"Tu voulais quelque chose?" demanda Lin tandis que Bou-san conduisait silencieusement en écoutant la musique rock qui sortait de l'autoradio.

"Quoi?" répondit-il en baisant le son pour pouvoir entendre Lin.

"Est-ce que tu voulais me demander quelque chose? Tu m'as demandé de monter en voiture avec toi, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une raison." répondit Lin et regardant Bou-san qui gardait ses yeux sur la route.

"Pas vraiment … j'ai juste pensé qu'on pouvais laissé à Mai un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Naru." répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'expression confuse de Lin. "Oh, allez! Tu as forcément remarqué! Elle ressent quelque chose pour lui!" ajouta-t-il exaspéré.

"Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai remarqué … la plupart du temps, ils semblent ne pas s'entendre du tout." répondit Lin.

"Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. C'est vrai, ils ont des hauts et des bas mais qui n'en a pas! Je sais qu'ils comptent l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident. Par exemple, quand on était au lycée Yuasa et que Mai a sentis que cet esprit était après Naru, je sais qu'elle l'a bien caché, mais elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement elle était inquiète. Et après ça lorsqu'elle est tombé dans le puits, tu ne penses pas que c'est une drôle de coïncidence que Naru passait par là à ce moment précis? Et puis il y a eu cet incident au lycée Ryokuryou quand Naru a utilisé son corps pour protéger Mai lorsque le plafond s'est effondré et quand elle a été coincé le labo de biologie, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu aussi agité. Et puis bien sûr ils ont eu cet énorme dispute à propos de retourner la malédiction, et quand Mai a essayé d'exorciser certains des fantômes par elle-même pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire. Elle a bien fait ça pour sauver les étudiants, mais en même temps, je sais qu'elle a fais ça pour que Naru n'ait pas à avoir ça sur la conscience. Même si à ce moment, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire et même si maintenant elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais l'avoir fais pour lui. C'est si évident qu'il sont les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte." répondit Bou-san.

"Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, j'ai vu Mai dans le bureau de Naru la nuit dernière. Elle était penché au dessus de lui alors qu'il dormait … je n'en ai rien pensé sur le moment, mais quelqu'un l'avait recouvert avec son manteau et je suis sûre qu'elle l'a embrassé avant de se relever, elle était très proche de son visage." répondit Lin.

"Wow, c'était osé je dois dire. Si Naru s'était réveillé, il aurait été furieux ou … ba, je suppose qu'il aurait été embarrassé." répondit le monk. "C'est une image étrange … Naru, embarrassé," ajouta-t-il pensif.

* * *

"Est... est-ce que tu penses que l'on devra rester pour la nuit?" demanda Mai, brisant l'inconfortable silence s'étant installé entre eux, comme souvent depuis l'altercation sur le fait de retourner la malédiction lors de l'affaire précédente.

"Peut-être, ça dépendra de ce que nous allons y trouver." répondit Naru absent tandis qu'il regardait les panneaux de signalisation et veillait à ne pas perdre de vue la petite voiture blanche devant eux.

"Hmm..." gémit-elle, crispée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il concerné.

"Je ne suis pas sûre … je me suis juste sentie mal à l'aise pendant un instant … je ne sais pas pourquoi … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … et ça vient de cet endroit … ça me donne la chair de poule." répondit-elle en montrant un immense bâtiment blanc en parti dissimulé par des arbres. Naru regarda la voiture blanche s'arrêtait devant le portail et Bou-san en descendre pour aller jusqu'au microphone. Après avoir parler quelques instant avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur du manoir, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la voiture blanche et le van noir, puis se refermèrent. Mai frissonna lorsqu'ils traversèrent la cour principale aux arbres dépouillés, buissons feuillus et autres surfaces qui devaient être fleuries en été. La route s'arrêtait devant une immense double porte et qui menait à l'intérieur du manoir tandis que dehors attendait le plus beau jeune homme que Mai ait jamais vu, à l'exception de Naru bien-sûr.

"Tanaki-san?" s'enquit Naru tandis qu'il descendait du van et montait les marches menant au jeune homme qui ne faisait pas plus que ses dix-neuf ans.

"Appelez-moi Fai-san s'il vous plait." répondit-il. Mai apparut au côté de Naru et regarda l'homme de plus près. Il était grand, presque de la même taille que Lin, et ses cheveux étaient courts avec une frange qui ombragés ses yeux bleus-cristal. Elle avait l'envie de toucher ses fins cheveux blonds pour voir à quel point ils étaient doux, mais elle resta où elle était tandis que ses yeux se tournaient vers elle et s'éclairaient considérablement. "Et vous, jeune demoiselle, appelez moi Fai." dit-il en prenant sa main et en embrassant légèrement le dos. Au léger baiser Mai sentit ses genoux tremblaient et rougit furieusement alors qu'il se redressait, "Et quel est votre nom? Il doit être aussi magnifique que vous." ajouta-t-il.

"Mai." répondit-elle rapidement, ressentant l'envie de se rapprocher de lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'aime Naru! Pas ce magnifique, jeune et charmant jeune homme … Pourquoi je résiste en fait? _Se demanda-t-elle en regardant le magnifique visage qui lui souriait gentiment.

"Je savais que ça devait être beau." la complimenta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Naru qui semblait soudainement agité. Mai sentit une main sur sa tête et en déduit que Bou-san était derrière elle.

"On dirait que tu t'ait fais un ami." marmonna-t-il, la faisant rougir tandis qu'elle se souvenait de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa main.

"Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter puis nous pourrons parler de mon problème dans le salon, autour d'une tasse de thé." dit Fai tandis qu'il montait les marches. L'entrée était immense avec un tapis rouge partant de la porte et traversant le hall jusqu'au grand escalier. Fai les conduisit à travers le hall au sol de marbre jusqu'à une immense salle à manger avec trois longues tables, celle du centre étant plus large que les deux autres, et au dessus d'elles, des guirlandes en papier étaient accrochées aux lustres. "Voici la salle à manger. On peut y assoir plus de 100 personnes et elle fait aussi salle de bal, oh! C'est bientôt Noël, j'espère que vous assisterez au bal. C'est dans une semaine, le samedi du réveillon." dit-il en se tournant et regardant plus particulièrement Mai. "J'espère plus particulièrement que vous viendrez Mai, j'adorerais danser avec vous." dit-il alors qu'il était à côté d'elle.

"Oh … je serais là, mais je n'ai jamais dansé donc ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée." répondit-elle nerveusement.

"Absurde. Ce sera naturel." dit-il en s'éloignant et en les conduisant à travers la grande cuisine jusqu'en haut d'un escalier dissimulé. "Ce manoir comporte de nombreux passages pour les domestiques comme celui-ci. Ils ont été construis pour pouvoir apporter la nourriture de la cuisine jusqu'aux étages plus rapidement." dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage. Mai regarda en bas et put voir le grand escalier principal. Il y avait des toiles sur les murs et contre les murs, de vieilles armures ainsi que quelque buste blancs sur des plateaux de marbres. Mai s'arrêta devant l'un des paysages et reconnut le manoir à l'arrière plan, mais il n'y avait encore aucun arbre.

"Mai, avance." appela Naru. Mai s'éloigna du tableau et constata qu'il l'attendait tous à l'exception de Fai qui revenait vers elle.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on est pas pressé. Prenez votre temps." dit-il en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle, un bras passant derrière son dos, la main reposant sur sa hanche.

"C'est le manoir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la main sur sa taille.

"Oui, ça a été peint il y a de nombreuses années quand mon arrière arrière arrière … enfin, j'ai perdu le compte, mais vous avez compris où je voulais en venir, c'était il y a longtemps. D'ailleurs, il y a un tableau de lui et sa femme en haut du grand escalier. C'est quelque chose, je pense, que vous allez trouver particulièrement … intéressant. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait." dit-il en prenant son bras et en l'accrochant au sien. Il conduisit Mai le long du couloir jusqu'à l'un des deux escaliers menant au premier étage et continua à la diriger jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le haut du grand escalier. Il la fit reculer de quelques pas avant de la retourner et ce qu'elle vit fit presque céder ses jambes sous elle.

"Mai? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Naru en se dirigeant vers elle. Mai était affalé contre Fai qui s'était positionné derrière elle, sachant que ce qu'elle allait voir allait l'affecter de cette manière. Sans un mot, Mai leva une main tremblante et indiqua le portrait. Naru se tourna avec un froncement et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquillait à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Bou-san et Lin les rejoignirent rapidement avec une réaction similaire. Il y avait sur le mur l'immense portrait d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme était presque l'exacte réplique de Fai, mais c'était la femme qui les avait le plus choqué. Elle était la réplique légèrement plus âgé de Mai. Elle portait un long kimono blanc tandis que l'homme portait l'uniforme militaire de l'époque qui consistait en une veste vert foncé avec un col et un pantalon marron foncé, des gants blancs ainsi qu'une longue et fine épée accrochée à son côté. L'homme et la femme se tenait la main et se regardait avec adoration.

* * *

_Vous voyez ce rectangle au centre, avec écrit en vert "Review this story/chapter" ? Cliquez dessus et laissez une petite review siouplaiiiit !!! Ça me fera plaisir et à l'auteur original aussi!!! MERCHIIIII!!!_


	3. Part I : Chapitre 3

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'excuse pour le retard. Comme d'habitude, je me suis laissé débordée par mon boulot à la fac. Le pire, c'est que j'avais déjà terminé la traduction de ce chapitre mais je voulais en avoir toujours un d'avance avant de poster. Le quatrième est actuellement en cours mais je viens de m'y remettre donc j'espère le finir rapidement pour pouvoir poster toutes les 2-3 semaines. Enfin, je ne fais pas de promesse, je n'arrive jamais à les tenir..._

_Donc voilà le 3eme chapitre traduit par mes soins._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Je savais que vous seriez surprise." dit Fai toujours derrière elle, tandis qu'elle reprenait son équilibre.

"C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la toile.

"Non, c'est authentique. Plus d'une centaine d'années." répondit-il.

"C'est juste impossible! Elle a mon visage!" insista-t-elle.

"Ou pour être plus précis, vous avez le sien. Elle vivait avant vous." répondit-il. "Elle est probablement l'une de vos ancêtres... enfin, je dis probablement, mais c'est plus ou moins garanti." ajouta-t-il. "Allons-y. Je vais vous montrer le reste du manoir puis nous pourrons parler travail." continua-t-il en attrapant le bras de Mai.

"Non, nous pourrons explorer le manoir plus tard. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe maintenant." dit Naru fermement en se tournant vers Fai qui sembla surpris mais sourit et acquiesça tout de même.

"Bien-sûr, vous avez sûrement raison. Veuillez me suivre." dit-il en les conduisant jusqu'au hall puis en tournant à gauche dans un grand salon avec trois sofa, six fauteuils et un immense arbre de Noël à côté de la fenêtre, qui faisait plus de trois mètres de hauts. "Asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher du thé." dit Fai en les quittant.

"Ne devrait-il pas y avoir des domestiques dans un endroit comme celui_ci? Demanda Bou-san en regardant autour de lui.

"Habituellement oui, peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il n'y en a pas est lié à l'affaire." répondit Lin. Mai sentit une main sur sa tête leva les yeux pour tomber sur l'air concerné de Bou-san.

"Ça va Mai?" demanda-t-il. Mai força un sourire et acquiesça, ne cachant pas très bien son malaise. Elle vit Naru s'assoir sur l'un des sofas et se percha à côté de lui, se sentant mieux au souvenir de la nuit précédente, lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à s'allonger sur son sofa et son expression lorsqu'il s'était assoupi.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de rester." dit-il calmement en la regardant. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça.

"Je sais, mais je ne veux pas partir." répondit-elle, ayant failli dire "te quitter" mais s'étant repris au dernier moment.

"D'accord, si tu changes d'avis." dit-il chaleureusement. Mai le regarda. Il portait toujours son habituel expression froide, mais sa voix avait été si chaleureuse. _Je dois imaginer des choses._ Pensa-t-elle en éloignant l'idée tandis que Fai revenait.

"Très bien, je commence?" demanda-t-il en déposant un plateau sur la table et en servant le thé à tous le monde, laissant le lait et le sucre sur la table pour qu'ils puissent se servir par eux-même. Naru acquiesça et Fai s'assit en croisant les jambes. "Tout a commencé il y a à peu près deux mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a déclenché … eu début, c'était les bonnes qui étaient harcelées … sexuellement la nuit dans leur sommeil. Une par une elles sont partie et j'ai commencé à entendre des choses étranges... des cognements par exemple, et parfois des objets bougeaient et devenaient chauds sans raison, et les pièces se refroidissaient. Les domestiques sont partis rapidement lorsque les attaques son devenues plus violentes jusqu'à ce qu'une femme soit violée... je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme au début, mais ensuite, quelque chose s'est produit. Dans le grenier, il y a d'autres tableaux de la femme en haut de l'escalier. Chacune des toiles la représentant a été brutalement déchiré en pièce et j'ai vu l'une d'entre elles. J'étais assis là-bas et l'instant d'après, elle avait juste … explosée, à défaut d'un meilleur mot." expliqua-t-il. Mai se crispa en entendant ça, _génial, je suis la seule fille ici! Avait-il vraiment besoin de nous dire ça? _Pensa-t-elle désespérément en sentant la main de Naru frôler le côté de sa jambe, mais quand elle le regarda, son visage était le même que d'habitude. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Mon imagination me joue des tours!! Naru n'a jamais été du genre à réconforter, s'il m'a touché, cela devait être un accident. _S'assura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi un esprit ferait-il ça? Est-ce que vous le savez?" demanda Naru calmement en assimilant l'information rapidement.

"Je pense oui. Cela vient d'une histoire qui se transmet dans ma famille vous voyez. Mon père me l'a raconté. Cette femme, Mika, était l'amour de mon grand-père Eishi, et ils étaient très heureux ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses cousins, Tohru, vienne en visite. Il était très jaloux de mon grand-père et voulait Mika pour lui, mais elle refusa ses avances et il la tua ; son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé. On dit que son âme fut scellé à l'intérieur de son corps par une puissante incantation, pour qu'ainsi elle et mon grand -père soient séparés pour l'éternité. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai, mais peu après, mon grand-père fut tué par Tohru lui aussi, et il se débrouilla pour emmener son cousin avec lui dans la mort. Je pense que mon grand-père essayait de trouver Mika, peut-être a-t-il confondu les bonnes avec elle, mais la raison pour laquelle les phénomènes auraient empirés m'échappe, et le fait qu'il blesse des gens me semble … bizarre." répondit-elle.

"Très bien … Mai, je pense que tu devrais partir." dit-il. Mais Mai secoua la tête.

"Je reste... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Fai, est-ce que des hommes ont été attaqué?" demanda-t-elle, recevant une réponse positive.

"Oui, mais seulement ceux avec de courts cheveux noirs, tout comme les femmes attaquées avaient de courts cheveux châtains." répondit-il. "Comment le saviez-vous?" demanda-t-il.

"Et bien, ça aurait été bizarre, n'est-ce pas, s'il essayait juste de la trouver. Il a été tué par son meurtrier, il doit aussi vouloir ce venger pour ça, pas vrai?" dit-elle en se tournant vers Naru qui acquiesça.

"Je pense tout de même que tu devrais partir." soutînt-il.

"Si je pars alors toi et Lin devez partir aussi. Les cheveux noirs, n'oublie pas." dit-elle obstinée. "Écoute, tout ira bien tant que nous ne restons pas ici de nuit, et si nous restons en paires, ce sera plus sûr aussi." continua-t-elle.

"Très bien, mais au premier danger, tu t'en vas." déclara-t-il, ce à quoi Mai acquiesça. "Fai-san. Nous aurons besoin d'une pièce pour établir notre base." dit-il en regardant le blond qui regardait Mai à la manière d'un prédateur, ce qu'il trouva répugnant. Il fut heureux que Mai ne l'ai pas vu.

"Bien-sûr. Veuillez me suivre." dit-il en se relevant et en les conduisant en haut de l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage où il ouvrit une porte menant à un vieux bureau. "C'était le bureau de mon père. Vous pouvez l'utiliser."

"Merci. Nous placerons aussi du matériel à différentes places de la maison. J'aurais besoin d'une liste des lieu où il y a eu des attaques et où les perturbations ont été les plus importantes." ajouta Naru tandis que Lin et Bou-san sortaient chercher du matériel.

"Bien-sûr. Je m'en occupe immédiatement." répondit-il en partant.

"Naru? Est-ce que c'est un poltergeist?" demanda Mai.

"Oui, je pense que c'est un jibakurei qui est responsable de cela, c'est un " commença-t-il, mais Mai le stoppa d'un petit coup enthousiaste sur le bras.

"Attend, je connais celui-ci! C'est un esprit lié à la terre, un esprit est coincé ici à cause d'un événement qui s'est produit, c'est ça?" demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

"Exact … je suis surpris." se moqua-t-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"Je me rappelle qu'Ayako me l'a expliqué une fois. C'était lorsque nous étions dans le vieux bâtiment de l'école, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés." dit-elle.

"Ta mémoire des détails est incroyable." dit-il en s'appuyant contre le bureau. _É__tait-ce un compliment?_ Se demanda Mai en le regardant, "C'est une honte que tu ne l'utilise pas pour des choses plus importantes comme l'école." ajouta-t-il. _Non. J'aurais du m'en douter. _Pensa-t-elle; elle soupira intérieurement alors que Bou-san et Lin entraient dans la pièce en portant des boites.

"Mai et Bou-san, vous pouvez commencer à monter les étagères? Lin et moi apporterons le reste des affaires.." dit Naru en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Bien-sûr, pas de problème." dit Bou-san en ouvrant la boite qu'il portait, en en sortant des morceaux de bois et de métal pour faire l'étagère. _Est-ce qu'il m'évite? Je sais qu'il est probablement toujours en colère après moi pour ces choses que j'ai dites, et j'en suis désolé … je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai réellement __traité de meurtrier! Naru n'est pas comme ça! _Pensa-t-elle, se sentant en colère après elle-même et triste à propos du fait que Naru ne se sente plus confortable avec elle, _pourtant, nous nous entendions bien hier … je me demande ce qui ne va pas. _"Alors Mai, comment ça va?" demanda Bou-san alors qu'ils commençaient à visser les pièces ensemble, sortant Mai de ses rêveries.

"Bien … qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient de travailler.

"Eh bien, d'après cette histoire, je dirais que c'est un jibakurei, mais ils ne peuvent violer quelqu'un à moins que..." commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta rapidement.

"Que quoi?" demanda Mai.

"À moins qu'ils ne possèdent quelqu'un." compléta-t-il rapidement.

"Tu penses à … Fai?" demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, ça tomberait sous le sens … c'est le plus probable puisqu'il est le seul à rester ici. Je parie que si on lui demandait, il y aurait des blancs dans sa mémoire, il n'y a juste jamais pensé." répondit Bou-san. "Monte sur la chaise et finis de monter les étagères, je te passe le matériel." dit-il en amenant une chaise devant elle.

"Mais au moins une des victimes l'aurait reconnu." argumenta-t-elle.

"Peut-être, mais il faisait nuit et très sombre, et sa ressemblance avec l'homme du tableau pourrait leur avoir fait croire que c'était un fantôme … ce qui était vrai dans un sens, et le fait que Fai soit si franc et charmant leur aura fait douter de ce qu'elles avaient vu." répondit-il.

"Je suppose …" répondit-elle en tapotant sur la planche de bois de l'étagère avant de la visser.

"Ah, vous avez bientôt fini," dit Naru en entrant, "Fai vient juste de finir la liste … il semblerait qu'il se soit passé beaucoup de chose autour de la chambre de cette femme." dit-il en regardant la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains. Mai se tourna vers lui, l'air intéressé.

"Vraiment? Je suppose que nous allons vraiment devoir installer une caméra là-bas, oh, au fait, Bou-san était justement en train de dire qu'il pense que Fai pourrait être possédé, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demanda-t-elle en se tenant légèrement à l'étagère avec une main, en regardant Naru qui était occupé à lire la feuille entre ses mains.

"Oui … ça semble le plus probable." répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Mai entendit un soupir derrière elle et s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Bou-san lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos la pousser de la chaise.

"Ahh!" cria-t-elle en tombant en avant tandis qu'elle attrapait les épaules de Naru pour ne pas le blesser. Naru passa instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille pour stopper sa chute mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol avec elle au dessus de lui, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, son estomac contre le sien, ses jambes entrelacées avec les siennes. Mai le regarda avec des yeux grands écarquillés, son visages à à peine quelques centimètres du sien, _ce serait tellement simple de me pencher et de l'embrasser … _pensa-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'égaraient sur ses lèvres, _non Mai!!_ se réprimanda-t-elle en se mettant sur ses genoux, sans réaliser la position dans laquelle elle était, à cheval sur ses hanches. "Naru je..." commença-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. Naru resta allongé ainsi, stupéfait, pendant un moment, le bas de son corps réagissant rapidement au poids au dessus de lui. Il la repoussa vivement, un bruit se faisant entendre alors que son dos heurtait l'étagère.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?" demanda-t-il en la regardant sévèrement, et tandis que Mai regardait dans ses yeux, elle vit autre chose que son habituel calme. Il était agité et en colère.

"J...je suis désolée! J'ai été poussé de la chaise!" répondit-elle en tendant le bras par dessus son épaule pour masser la zone contusionnée. Naru se remit sans tarder sur ses pieds et sortit sans un mot de plus, tenant fermement ses papiers contre lui.

"Est-ce que ça va fillette?" demanda Bou-san en se mettant à genou à côté d'elle et en mettant une main dans son dos, la massant doucement là où elle avait heurté l'étagère.

"Pourquoi tu m'as poussé?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux larmoyant, à la fois à cause de la douleur dans son dos, mais aussi parce que Naru l'avait blessé et ne s'en était même pas excusé, _je suppose que ça montre ce qu'il pense de moi … de toute façon, après notre dernière affaire, je ne peux pas le blâmer … peut-être que c'est __sa manière de se venger, _pensa-t-elle tristement.

"J'ai juste pensé qu'il était temps de vous faire bouger. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi pour toujours." ajouta-t-il en s'essayant à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Je pensais que c'était évident! Vous vous rendez fous l'un l'autre, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de votre mauvais caractère..." répondit-il énigmatiquement.

"Huh?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

"Fais-moi confiance, un jour, tu comprendras." répondit-il, riant légèrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Tu sais, parfois, je souhaite ne jamais être entré dans le vieux bâtiment de l'école." grommela-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"demanda-t-il.

"Parce que Lin-san n'aurait jamais été blessé, ce qui veux dire que je ne serais jamais devenu l'assistante de Naru, et je n'aurais donc jamais été en contact avec lui..."

"Mais nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés non plus … j'aurais été triste si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré." dit-il.

"Non, tu ne l'aurais pas été, parce que tu n'aurais jamais su que j'existais." lui rappela-t-elle. "Mais merci pour l'attention, ça me touche beaucoup." dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

"Quand tu veux." répondit-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle, ayant soudainement chaud à être si proche.

"Oh! Je suis désolée, je cherchais juste Shibuya-san." dit Fai en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, un étrange air de possessivité sur le visage à la vue de Mai dans les bras de Bou-san.

"Naru est sortit en trombe il y a un instant." répondit Bou-san en relevant Mai. "Avez-vous vu Lin?" demanda-t-il en regardant dans le couloir.

"Non, pas depuis que vous avez amené le matériel." répondit Fai.

"Je devrais aller le chercher," dit-il en regardant le couloir, visiblement inquiet.

"Bou-san! Quand tu l'aura trouvé, sermonne le pour être partis comme ça tout seul et nous avoir inquiété, pareil pour Naru si tu le vois!" appela-t-elle, _oh mon dieu, Naru!_ Pensa-t-elle, "Fai, venez, nous devons trouver Naru! Je ne peux pas croire que cet idiot soit partis seul comme ça! Je sais qu'il fait toujours jour, mais ça ne garantit pas qu'il ne lui arrivera rien." le pressa-t-elle en courant dans le couloir, Fai juste derrière elle.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda Fai.

"Il était assez en colère lorsqu'il est partis … allons vérifier le van et ensuite nous chercherons ailleurs, un endroit où il pourrait se détendre à l'écart des autres." dit-elle en descendant le grand escalier et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la volée. Le grand van noir était fermée mais en regardant à travers la fenêtre, elle put voir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi pas les jardins? Ils sont plutôt calmes," suggéra Fai en la prenant par la main et en la menant à l'arrière du manoir jusqu'à l'étendue sauvage qu'était le jardin avec son herbe haute et ses conifères bloquant la vue sur le reste du jardin.

"Cet endroit ressemble à une jungle!" plaisanta Mai tandis qu'ils traversaient la pelouse jonchée de buissons.

"Oui, je l'aime bien ainsi, mais c'est mieux l'été lorsque tous les buissons fleurissent et que la pelouse est à nouveau tondue … je n'ai plus passé de temps ici depuis que les incidents ont commencé." dit-il en l'aidant à traverser les hautes herbes.

"Je n'ai pas l'impression que quelqu'un soit passé dans l'herbe, nous devrions rentrer." dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

"Non, attend, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te montrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va apprécier." ajouta-t-il en tirant sur sa mains. Elle regarda en arrière un instant puis se laissa emmener.

* * *

Lin et Bou-san parcouraient tous les couloirs, cherchant chaque pièce, mais Naru et Mai restaient manquants, de même que Fai.

"Où ont-ils bien pu aller?" demanda Lin en haletant.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ils ne sont pas ensembles. J'ai laissé Mai avec Fai, merde! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide?" jura-t-il en frappant le mur avec son poing.

"Nous allons la trouver … il n'y a aucun endroit que nous n'ayons fouillé à l'intérieur, peut-être sont-ils dans les jardins." suggéra Lin tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en courant.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé?" demanda une voix familière.

"Naru! Merci mon dieu! Nous en avons au moins trouvé un!" dit Bou-san alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Naru se dirigea vers eux en continuant de lire ses papiers.

"qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Où es Mai?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Je l'ai laissé avec Fai lorsque je cherchais Lin. Pas la peine de la dire! Je sais, j'ai étais stupide, mais toi aussi." Répondit-il à la colère silencieuse de Naru.

"Quoi?" demanda Naru énervé en s'approchant de Bou-san, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux.

"Si tu n'étais pas sortis en furie, j'aurai pu la laissé avec toi! C'est quoi ton problème d'ailleurs? Elle n'est pas tombé sur toi volontairement!" répondit sèchement Bou-san.

"Tu n'aurais tout de même pas dû la laisser." répondit-il, ignorant la dernière remarque du moine.

"Pouvons-nous nous disputer plus tard et nous concentrer sur la retrouver?" répondit hargneusement le moine.

* * *

"Maintenant, ferme les yeux." dit Fai, excité, en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Mai cria et mit ses mains devant elle.

"Je suis obligée? Je ne vois absolument rien!" répondit-elle, riant tandis qu'elle essayait de faire un pas en avant. Fai respira l'odeur de fleurs émanant de ses cheveux et continua à avancer.

"Oui! Nous sommes presque arrivés." répondit-il alors qu'ils traversaient une épaisse couverture d'arbres menant à une clairière. Mai frissonna, la fraicheur de l'air traversant sa jupe kaki et son haut à manches longues. "Ça y est, tu peux regarder … maintenant." dit-il en retirant ses mains. Mai cligna des yeux plusieurs dois et regarda autour d'elle. Des arbres les entouraient et au centre se trouvait un grand puits en briques ainsi qu'une voute en bois sur le dessus. Ce n'était rien de particulier, mais c'était très paisible et en été, la vue devait probablement être à en couper le souffle. Mai avança et s'assit sur le bord du puits, elle repéra des statues de style grec tout autour, beaucoup d'entre elles grises alors qu'elle devaient probablement être blanche, avec de la mousse verte commençant à pousser.

"C'est agréable … c'est si calme." dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Fai sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Oui, c'est ici que je viens pour réfléchir. C'était le jardin privé de Mika." dit-il en fermant les yeux. "Tu es froide … laisse moi te réchauffer." dit-il alors que Mai frissonnait à côté de lui. Sans hésitation il se glissa près d'elle et passa son bras autour d'elle comme Bou-san l'avait fait, frottant ses bras rapidement pour que le sang circule. Mai se raidit tandis qu'il se rapprochait, passant son autre bras autour d'elle. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il se penchait au dessus d'elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais Mai ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait d'embrasser Naru.

"Fai … nous devrions rentrer." dit-elle en mettant fin au baiser.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop loin." s'excusa-t-il alors qu'ils se levaient.

"Non, ce qu'il y a Fai, c'est que je suis … je ne suis juste pas intéressée par les hommes en ce moment … mes sentiments sont … confus." bégaya-t-elle en essayant de ne pas le repousser trop brutalement, _génial, le premier garçon qui s'intéresse à moi est repoussé à cause d'un stupide béguin pour mon patron, qui n'est même pas intéressé! _Pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'air blessé et déçu de Fai. "Je suis désolée." Dit-elle en essayant d'atténuer son sentiment de culpabilité.

"Ça va … si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, c'est bien que tu me le dises." répondit-il en essayant de masquer sa déception. "Viens, rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid." Ajouta-t-il en prenant sa main et en la menant vers la maison.

* * *

"Mai!" cria Naru en cherchant dans le jardin arrière du manoir. Lin et Bou-san étaient entrain de chercher plus sur la gauche et sur la droite et il pouvait entendre leurs appels tandis qu'ils regardaient dans les arbres.

"Je suis ici." cria Mai de quelque part derrière les arbres. Naru partit en courant vers la voix et la vit avec Fai, main dans la main, émergeant des arbres. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer désagréablement à la vue d'eux deux ainsi, mais se força à l'oublier tandis que sa colère montait à la surface. Tout à coup il avait envie d'attraper ces cheveux blonds et de tabasser Fai jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais il calma ce sentiment et se tourna plutôt vers Mai qui avait lâché la main de Fai en atteignant un sol plus stable et qui s'approchait de lui en courant, se retenant de lui sauter dans les bras. "Où étais-tu? J'étais inquiète!" dit-elle en se tenant devant lui.

"Tu étais inquiètes? Bou-san, Lin et moi te cherchons depuis presque une heure! Que pensais-tu faire à errer comme ça? Et avec lui en plus!" dit-il hargneusement, baissant sa voix pour que Fai n'entende pas la dernière partie. Mai se renfrogna et le regarda dans les yeux en colère, contrôlant à peine son humeur.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! _Tu_ as piqué une crise comme un gosse et _tu_ es partis errer tout seul! As-tu pensé à ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver? As-tu réalisé à quel point Bou-san et moi nous étions inquiet? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, irascible et narcissique abruti!" cria-t-elle tandis que sa tête partait sur la côté alors que la main de Naru entrait en contact avec sa joue. Elle toucha l'endroit, et le regarda l'air renfrogné, faisant l'inattendu en s'avançant vers lui et en frappant son visage juste aussi fort. Elle se figea un instant tandis que sa tête partait sur le côté puis il la fusilla du regard, la colère débordante. Sans un autre mot, Mai partit en courant vers le manoir, à peine capable de voir où elle allait à travers les larmes.

"Idiot! Pourquoi tu l'as frappé? Tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes Naru-chan!" le réprimanda Bou-san en venant se placer devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un inhabituel regard froid dans les yeux, utilisant intentionnellement le suffixe 'chan' pour souligner le fait qu'il avait agis comme un enfant gâté.

"Je sais! Elle est juste si … " dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens, frustré.

"Si j'étais toi, j'irais m'excuser … tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez eu une altercation comme celle-ci … je ne veux pas avoir à gérer les larmes de Mai et ta mauvaise humeur encore une fois, alors va la chercher." l'encouragea Bou-san, son expression s'adoucissant légèrement à la vue de la culpabilité et de la vulnérabilité que reflétèrent les yeux de Naru pendant un instant. Mais celui-ci remit rapidement en place son habituel masque sérieux de narcissique.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci à tous les reviewers précédents!!!! Et pour les autres, faites un effort siouplaiiiiiittt!!!_


	4. Part I : Chapitre 4

_Et voilà donc un nouveau chapitre!! Et dans les temps, pour une fois!! Je me suis surpassée... x)_

_Bonne lecture!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mai? Est-ce que ça va?" demanda doucement Fai en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur l'un des larges sofas blancs. Elle était assise le dos contre le sofa avec les jambes remontées et le visage caché dans ses bras, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

"Je vais bien." dit-elle en reniflant, essayant sans succès d'arrêter ses larmes. Fai glissa son bras autour d'elle et l'amena contre son torse.

"Ça va … tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi … c'est lui n'est-ce pas?" dit Fai.

"Lui quoi?" demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos.

"Il est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as repoussé." répondit-il, une pointe de jalousie et d'indignation au creux de l'estomac. "Il ne te mérite pas." dit-il en colère, même si Mai ne remarqua pas le venin dans sa voix.

"Il n'est pas comme ça! C'est juste que … nous sommes allés trop loin, en fait, ça empire depuis un certain temps, depuis notre dernière affaire. Nous avons eu un différend et j'ai dis des choses terribles. Je ne pense pas que Naru m'en veuille, mais ce que je lui ai dit … je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il me pardonne de sitôt." répondit-elle, _mais je dois essayer de m'excuser! _Pensa-t-elle en se levant avec détermination.

"Où vas-tu?" lui demanda Fai.

"Trouver Naru … je dois m'excuser! Je ne veux pas que tout ça endommage notre amitié encore plus qu'elle ne l'est, en plus, c'est lui qui signe mon chèque à la fin du mois." plaisanta-t-elle en lui souriant puis elle sortit en courant, traversant le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine où elle faillit rentrer dans Naru qui passait la porte dans l'intention de la trouver. Mai leva les yeux, surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent, ayant tous les deux perdu la capacité de parler. _C'est étrange … je veux m'excuser, mais je ne sais plus quoi dire soudainement. _Pensa-t-elle en regardant dans ses yeux bleus foncés.

"Mai, je … dans le jardin, nous étions en train de nous disputer – c'est allé trop loin. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis..." commença-t-il.

"Désolée." lâcha Mai. "Je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer, je le cherchais … et ça fait quelques temps maintenant." ajouta-t-elle.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé. C'était injuste et je n'avais aucun droit de te gifler comme ça. Je suis désolé." s'excusa-t-il.

"Est-ce que l'on peut juste oublier que c'est arrivé? Je … ne veux pas que l'on se brouille encore … surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide." ajouta-t-elle en essayant de combattre le rouge qui lui montait au joues.

"Bien … mais ne disparaît plus avec lui." la prévint Naru en réponse tandis qu'il regardait vers la porte du salon où il pouvait voir Fai qui les regardait, de la jalousie dans les yeux. "Je pense vraiment que tu devrais partir. C'est dangereux." Ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard sur elle.

"Si je pars, toi aussi." déclara-t-elle fermement.

"Très bien, mais au premier signe de danger …" la prévint-il. "Toi et Bou-san, vous installez les micros et les caméras dans la bibliothèque principale. Lin et moi serons dans la chambre de Mika." lui apprit-il, mettant fin à la conversation précédente comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"D'accord, il y est déjà?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, il a dit qu'il t'attendrait dans le couloir." répondit-il.

"Très bien, à tout à l'heure, et reste avec Lin-san!" ajouta-t-elle en montant les escalier en courant.

"… Mai?" l'appela Naru sans se retourner alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers le salon. "Merci..." dit-il.

"Y a pas de quoi." répondit-elle en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers et en le regardant passer la porte. Elle se sourit à elle-même et continua vers la bibliothèque, _attend une seconde, où est la bibliothèque? _Se demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Mai! Par ici!" l'appela Bou-san alors qu'elle arrivait en haut de l'escalier et qu'elle commençait à regarder autour d'elle. Il était à sa gauche, appuyé sur une large double porte avec l'équipement à ses pieds. "Alors, tu t'es réconciliée avec Naru?" lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils entraient dans la large pièce remplie d'étagères recouvertes de livres aux reliures de cuir.

"Oui." répondit-elle en installant le trépied, laissant la caméra à Bou-san qui pressait divers boutons pour la faire démarrer.

"Oh! Est-ce qu'il y a eu des baisers et des câlins?" lui demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

"Non! Naru n'est pas comme ça!" répondit-elle fermement.

"Tu sembles déçue." lui fit-il remarquer.

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Pourquoi je voudrais âtre aussi proche de Naru? Il n'est qu'un … qu'un total narcissique!" répondit-elle, ses joues devenant rouges tandis qu'elle regardait Bou-san.

"Avoue Mai! La caméra ne ment pas!" ajouta-t-il en levant la caméra et en la dirigeant vers son visage rougissant.

"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elle soit éteinte Bou-san!" le prévint-elle en le regardant la mine renfrognée, son visage rouge lui donnant plus un air comique que sévère.

"Relax! Je ne te ferais jamais ça." répondit-il en plaçant la caméra sur le trépied, contre le mur.

"Heureuse de l'entendre." répondit-elle en attrapant un micro et en montant sur une chaise, l'y accrochant en haut de l'étagère. "Je pense que c'est bon." Dit-elle en relâchant l'étagère, son pied glissant tandis qu'elle reculait. Bou-san se tourna à temps pour l'attraper, la tenant fermement par la taille en la mettant à terre. "Merci Bou-san, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber." dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur, soulagée.

"C'est rien, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'a pas montré tant que ça tes sous-vêtements à la caméra." plaisanta-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas drôle!" dit-elle en rougissant tandis qu'elle lui frappait le bras, obtenant un braillement de rire supplémentaire. "Oh, tais-toi!" le réprimanda-t-elle en sortant, lui juste derrière elle.

"Oh, aller Mai! C'était juste pour rire!" en la rattrapant dans les escaliers. "Et si je me rattrapais? Je pourrais t'apprendre à danser ... ça te plairait?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"Tu sais danser?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Ouais, ma mère m'amenait souvent à des cours de danse juste au cas où j'en aurais besoin un jour, tu sais, des occasions mondaines et ce genre de choses." répondit-il. "Aller, ça va être fun." dit-il pour la motiver.

"D'accord, mais seulement si tu es un gentleman." répondit-elle

"Cela va de soi." Assura-t-il avec une sincérité moqueuse.

"Et pas le droit de rire!" Ajouta-t-elle brusquement.

"Promis ... à moins que ce soit vraiment drôle!" Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Bou-san!" dit-elle l'air concerné.

"Okay! Okay! Je ne rirais pas ... trop." Ajouta-t-il tout bas tandis qu'ils atteignaient le bas des escaliers.

"John!" Appela Mai au même moment. John se tenait dans l'entrée, frissonnant. Il enleva son manteau recouvert de neige et l'accrocha au porte manteau près de la porte, ses cheveux blonds recouverts de flocons de neige tandis que ses yeux bleus la regardaient chaleureusement.

"Salut Mai. On dirait que je suis arrivé juste à temps." Ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Mai en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre à côté de la porte, "Oh mon dieu! Regardez-ça! Je suis sûre qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel il y a quelques heures!" dit-elle en regardant la tempête de neige recouvrir rapidement le sol.

"C'est mauvais ... on n'arrivera jamais à conduire avec un temps pareil. Les routes seront des plaques de glace et on ne pourra même pas voir où on va! Je ne voudrais même pas marcher la dedans!" dit Bou-san en la rejoignant devant la fenêtre. Mai pressa son visage contre la vitre pour regarder dehors.

"Je sais, mon taxi a à peine pu arriver jusque ici. Le chauffeur voulait faire demi-tour." dit John en regardant la neige tourbillonnait par dessus l'épaule de Mai.

"Je peux à peine voir le van! Et ta voiture est complétement dissimulée! Où est-elle?" demanda-t-elle en regardant dehors.

"Derrière le van, tu as raison! Aucun signe d'elle. Mon dieu, il n'y a pas eu de neige aussi épaisse depuis ... enfin, depuis très longtemps." répondit Bou-san.

"Ils avaient bien dit qu'il devait neiger bientôt." Dit Mai, se remémorant le bulletin météo de quelques jours auparavant, "je suppose qu'ils avaient raison pour une fois." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Ah, vous êtes là. Bienvenue John-san." dit Fai en les rejoignant dans l'entrée et en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. "Je viens juste de le remarquer ... Shibuya-san et Lin-san vous attendent dans le salon ... il voudrait vous parler personnellement. Je serais à l'étage si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." Ajouta-t-il en les quittant. Mai, John et Bou-san entrèrent dans le salon pour voir Lin zappait entre les chaines météo et Naru debout à côté de la fenêtre, visiblement agité.

"On dirait que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter." dit-il à Lin qui releva brièvement les yeux et remarqua l'arrivée de Mai et de Bou-san ainsi que de John.

"John est arrivé." dit-il. Naru se tourna et leur fit signe de s'assoir.

"Bien, nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui cette nuit ... je déteste dire ça mais nous sommes coincés ici. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de rentrer et il n'y a pas non plus d'hôtel à proximité ..." commença-t-il avant de se plonger dans un silence méditatif.

"Ça ne sera pas confortable mais est-ce que cela ferait une différence si nous dormions dans le van?" demanda Mai mais Naru secoua la tête.

"Aussi proche de la maison, l'esprit pourrait sortir. Par ailleurs, si c'est une affaire de possession, la proximité avec la maison n'a aucune importance puisque l'esprit sera à l'intérieur de Fai." répondit-il. "Quitte à être isolé, autant être confortable ... mais je dois insister sur la nécessité de faire des paires ..." dit-il en regardant Mai qui regardait les quatre hommes en rougissant à l'idée de devoir partager une chambre avec l'un d'entre eux. "Je sais que ça va être gênant pour toi Mai, donc je te laisse choisir en premier. Il y aura une chambre de deux et une de trois ... je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se retrouve seul avec Fai-san, il est trop dangereux. De plus, il n'a jamais été attaqué donc il y a peu de risque pour que ça arrive." Continua-t-il. "Mai, avec qui veux-tu être?" demanda-t-il en regardant son visage entièrement rouge. Mai regarda chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ressentait pour chacun d'entre-eux. John était suffisamment sauf, il était galant et timide, mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans une telle situation. Bou-san était très protecteur envers elle, il la protégerai et la réconforterai, mais quelque chose dans son attitude lui dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Naru n'était pas la personne la plus agréable avec qui être, de plus les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait arrangées entre eux mais elle ne connaissait pas de tout Lin et il l'intimidait.

"Naru ... si ça te va." Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant tandis qu'il se tenait à côté de la fenêtre. Il sembla surpris mais acquiesça.

"D'accord, si tu es sûre." répondit-il. "Très bien. Bou-san, John-san et Lin seront dans la chambre d'à côté." Dit Naru. "Fai nous a déjà dit qu'il y avait deux chambres à l'étage supérieur que nous pouvons utilisées et qui n'ont eu aucun signe d'activités. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire donc vous pouvez tous vous détendre." termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers Lin pour discuter de la situation.

"Bien joué Mai, je savais que tu sauterais sur l'occasion pour pouvoir dormir avec Naru." plaisanta Bou-san en se penchant vers elle.

"Arrête d'insinuer des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être!" dit-elle en croisant les bras et en s'assaillant, le visage rouge.

"Alors ... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas choisi?" demanda-t-il en riant.

"Bah ... j'y ai pensé, mais quelque chose m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ... je ne sais pas quoi, juste un pressentiment." répondit-elle.

"Et John?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est gentil ... mais il semble timide ... j'ai pensé que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise." répondit-elle.

"Et Lin?" proposa-t-il innocemment.

"Tu devrais déjà savoir pourquoi! Je n'ai jamais eu une seule vraie conversation avec lui! Ça serait beaucoup trop gênant, en plus, il m'intimide." répondit-elle.

"Ah! Mais ça ne te gêne pas de te retrouver toute seule avec Naru jeune fille?" dit-il en se moquant.

"La ferme!" répondit-elle sèchement, son visage virant au rouge, _maintenant, je commence à regretter qu'Ayako ne soit pas là ... même Masako!_ Pensa-t-elle en foudroyant Bou-san qui se moquait d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil ... en plus, tout le monde sait que tu est intéressé par Ayako-san." Dit John pour prendre la défense de Mai.

"Non, c'est faux! Mais toi alors?! Tu as le béguin pour Masako, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il mais John se contenta de rire et de rejeter l'idée.

"Ne te méprend pas, Masako est extrêmement jolie et intelligente et gentille et même pleine d'esprit parfois, mais ... elle n'est pas pour moi." répondit-il en souriant tristement et en regardant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Mai le regarda chaleureusement, discernant ses sentiments comme il discernait les siens.

" 'Personne n'est trop bien pour toi si tu crois en toi-même.' Un ... ami m'a dit ça un jour." Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Naru, ce dernier étant penché au dessus de l'épaule de Lin, montrant quelque chose du doigt sur le document qu'il étudiait attentivement. "Si tu aimes vraiment Masako alors tu ne devrais pas laisser interférer son statut ... si elle ressent la même chose, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème qu'elle soit célèbre et toi non." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Merci pour ton soutien, mais vraiment, ça va, je pense ce que je viens de dire." Répondit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. "Mais, si je peux me le permettre, peut-être devrais-tu prendre en compte ton propre conseil." Ajouta-t-il en la regardant. _Peut-être un jour ..._ pensa-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Naru.

* * *

"Très bien, suis mes pas pour commencer." lui dit-il tandis que lui et Mai se tenait dans l'entrée, face à face, mais pas suffisamment près pour se toucher. "Les pas de base sont comme ça : un, deux, trois, tu me suis?" demanda-t-il en déplaçant ses pieds sur le sol de gauche à droite tandis que Mai essayait de le suivre, ne s'en sortant pas trop mal.

"Je pense." répondit-elle incertaine.

"Maintenant, ces trois pas peuvent changer de sens et de direction, mais le rythme de base et la vitesse restent les mêmes. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois, tu vois?" dit-il en continuant de bouger relativement lentement, "Et selon la musique, les pas s'accélèreront. Un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois, tu le tiens?" demanda-t-il en accélérant le pas et en regardant Mai qui elle, regardait attentivement ses pieds. "Viens là." dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en mettant sans hésitation ses mains sur ses hanches. "Essaie de ne pas regarder le sol. On ira doucement pour commencer. Essaie juste de me suivre, et essaie de ne pas me marcher sur les pied." Ajouta-t-il en la menant avec lui, faisant une pause lorsqu'elle trébucha et s'arrêtant totalement lorsqu'elle perdit le rythme.

"Désolé."

"C'est rien, tu as juste besoin de t'entraîner." répondit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur et en la regardant tandis qu'elle s'entrainait en essayant de ne pas regarder le sol, et en échouant lamentablement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?" demanda Naru tandis que lui, Lin et John sortaient du salon dans l'intention d'aller se coucher. Mai s'arrêta soudainement, surprise.

"Je lui donne juste un cours de danse, elle était anxieuse à cause de son manque d'expérience." répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

"Tu sembles avoir les bonnes bases, mais tu es trop tendue. Tu dois te décoincée." Dit Naru en montant les marches à côté d'elle.

"Hein?" demanda-t-elle, surprise, _Naru me dit de me décoincer? Quel hypocrite!_ pensa-t-elle. "Tu danses Naru?" demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers, Lin, John et Bou-san étant déjà arrivé à la seconde série d'escalier.

"Bien-sûr, c'est nécessaire pour certaines occasions." répondit-il.

"Wow ... je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé du genre à danser." dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent et je l'évite autant que possible." répondit-il distraitement. Mai resta silencieuse le temps qu'ils montent les escaliers jusqu'au deux chambres. Arrivés en haut, Lin attendait devant la porte tandis que John et Bou-san étaient déjà entrés.

"Bonne nuit Naru, Mai." leur dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leur chambre.

"Bonne nuit Lin." dit Naru alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Lin s'apprêtait à ouvrir celle de sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit soudainement et que Bou-san passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement.

"Hey Mai, ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas." plaisanta-t-il, disparaissant avant que Mai ne puisse l'atteindre; _demain, je vais le tuer!_ pensa-t-elle hargneusement tandis que Naru entrait dans leur chambre. Mai s'arrêta un instant avant de le suivre pour dire bonne nuit à Lin. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, elle vit Naru assit sur le lit, ses chaussures et chaussettes déjà enlevés, et ses mains travaillant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Mai rougit et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit. _Mon dieu, j'aurai préféré qu'il y ait deux lits ... il va être juste à côté de moi toute la nuit!_ pensa-t-elle en désespérant, la moitié d'elle s'en réjouissant pendant que l'autre le redoutait. La ligne de pensée de Mai fut interrompus lorsqu'elle entendit la boucle de ceinture de Naru se défaire, elle se retourna alors et le vit enlever son pantalon. Elle le regarda, fascinée, tandis qu'il se tenait debout à côté du lit, ne portant qu'un caleçon noir. Il était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Son torse et son estomac étaient plats et fermes, ses bras avaient des muscles légèrement dessinés et ses jambes étaient pareilles, mais lorsqu'elle atteint son caleçon, elle se força à regarder ailleurs, sentant Naru tournait le regard vers elle, la faisant rougir, _wow, c'est vraiment embarrassant._ Pensa-t-elle en le regardant face à face, le voyant sourire en coin avec des yeux amusés.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en regardant par dessus son épaule. Elle regarda sa peau, lisse, et ressentit le besoin de le toucher et de sentir ses muscles bouger. _Mai, Arrête ça! Tu vas te mettre dans une situation regrettable!_ Pensa-t-elle en rougissant de plus en plus.

"Non, rien." répondit-elle rapidement, sa voix paraissant plus aiguë que d'habitude.

"Dans ce cas, tu ne te prépares pas à aller te coucher?" demanda-t-il, cachant son amusement tandis qu'elle rougissait un peu plus. " À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne comptes dormir habillée." Ajouta-t-il. _Je n'y avais pas pensé! Peut-être que j'aurais dû dormir avec Bou-san ... mais est-ce que ça aurait vraiment été mieux?_ Se demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Naru qui était allongé sur le dos avec un bras derrière la tête et la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Grinçant des dents, elle déboutonna sa chemise kaki et l'enleva, hésitant lorsqu'elle atteint son t-shirt blanc à manches longues. _Il va voir mes sous-vêtements!_ Pensa-t-elle en se figeant. Au ricanement de Naru, elle fit passer rapidement son haut par dessus sa tête et lui tourna le dos, ce à quoi son ricanement cessa. "C'est moi qui ai fais ça?" demanda-t-il. Mai frissonna en sentant sa main touchait son dos là où elle avait heurté l'étagère un peu plus tôt. Il y avait le long de son épaule un imposant bleu qui était d'ailleurs plutôt noir.

"Oui, ça ne fait pas mal." mentit-elle tout en tressaillant lorsqu'il le toucha.

"Tu mens très mal." répondit-il. "Je suis désolé ... je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses mal." Ajouta-t-il, se sentant coupable.

"Ça va. Je l'ai mérité après t'avoir dit toutes ces choses ... c'était impardonnable." répondit-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule.

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas fais exprès de te pousser! Comment peux-tu penser ça?" demanda-t-il en la regardant, l'air blessé. "Je pensais t'avoir dit de régler cette habitude que tu as à douter des autres." Ajouta-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fais volontairement, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne te le reprocherais pas si c'était le cas ou si tu l'avais voulu ... tu pourrais te retourner? Je dois ..." commença-t-elle en tirant sur la brettelle de son soutien-gorge pour lui faire comprendre. Naru se contenta d'un sourire en coin et resta là où il était à la regarder. "Tu n'a pas sérieusement l'intention de rester comme ça et de regarder, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle, choquée.

"Tu m'as dit des choses terribles ... vois ça comme un compensation." répondit-il, cachant ce qu'il pensait derrière un sourire en coin.

"Arrête! Ça ne te va pas!" dit-elle fermement.

"Hmm ... on dirait que tu t'améliores." dit-il en se tournant. Mai rougit et essaya de passer son bras dans son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge, mais le bleu ne lui permettait pas de bouger suffisamment son épaule. _C'est serré ... je ne peux pas dormir avec ... mais je n'arrive pas à l'enlever non plus ... merde!_ Pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers Naru.

"Naru, euh ... j'ai un petit problème ... pourrais-tu - enfin, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de ... je n'arrive pas à le détacher." Bafouilla-t-elle finalement, rougissant lorsque Naru se tourna pour la regarder. "Ne dis rien! C'est ce bleu, je ne peux pas bouger suffisamment mon épaule, c'est trop ankylosé!" le supplia-t-elle. Naru se mit sur les genou et vint se placer derrière elle, il se saisit doucement de l'arrière du soutien-gorge et examina les agrafes, n'en ayant jamais défait avant. Ils les détacha rapidement et détourna le regard lorsqu'il glissa le long des bras de Mai, découvrant ainsi sa poitrine. Mai ré-enfila son t-shirt blanc à manches longues et se tourna vers Naru, "Merci ... et merci de ne pas avoir regarder." ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la fermeture de sa jupe, la laissant glisser par terre. Elle se rassit ensuite sur le lit en essayant d'ignorer Naru tandis qu'il regardait ses longues et fines jambes, remarquant au passage lorsqu'elle frissonna.

"Aller, on devrait se glisser sous les couvertures et dormir un peu." dit-il en se levant et en se glissant dans le lit. Il soupira en s'allongeant et éteint la lampe de chevet. Mai fit de même et grimaça lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le matelas. Elle se mit sur le côté pour s'endormir et se retrouva face à face avec Naru, _wow, c'est gênant ... peut-être que je devrais me tourner ... mais je ne sais pas si mon épaule va aimer ça._ Pensa-t-elle, décidant de rester là où elle était. Elle s'avança inconsciemment, se rapprochant de la chaleur émanent de Naru.

"J'espère que la tempête de neige se sera calmer demain." dit-elle distraitement, remarquant que Naru avait toujours les yeux ouverts.

"Pourquoi? Dormir avec moi est si terrible?" se moqua-t-il

"N-non! Ça ne l'est pas, j'aime dormir avec toi, enfin je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas normalement dormir avec toi ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que ..." bafouilla-t-elle, sentant son visage rougir et voyant l'air satisfait de Naru. _Merde! C'était un piège et je suis tombée dedans! Il se moque juste de moi! _pensa-t-elle, _mais c'est équitable que je lui pose la question en retour ... _ajouta-t-elle

"Et toi alors? Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de dormir avec moi?" demanda-t-elle en croyant apercevoir une lueur de malaise dans son regard pendant un moment, _non, c'est Naru. Il n'est mal à l'aise avec rien... enfin, presque rien._ pensa-t-elle

"Dors Mai." répondit-il évasivement.

"Non. Je ne laisse pas ça passer." répondit-elle audacieusement. Elle remarqua un air sur le visage de Naru qu'elle n'aima pas beaucoup alors qu'il tendait la main puis lui caressa la joue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Mai? Que je te veux? Que je rêve de ça depuis que je t'ai rencontré?" demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

"Non, juste ce que tu ressens. Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes." riposta-t-elle, se figeant lorsque son front frôla le sien.

"C'est pas trop mal." répondit-il indifférent avant de se tourner comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mai regarda son dos, incrédule, pendant un moment avant de se relaxer et de fermer les yeux, sentant le sommeil la gagnait, elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de Naru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci aux lecteurs qui ont laissé une review!!! Merci à **Memelyne**, **Lucifer** (si tu repasses dans les parages, commence au premier chapitre, c'est toujours plus clair! xD Je sais même pas si tu as déjà regardé l'anime... xD), **Kitsune-chan **(les heures d'info? ça me fait pensé à l'informatique que j'ai une fois par semaine à la fac, ce truc immonde pendant lequel on se fait chier à mourir... est-ce que c'est ça??), **caline**, **naty-chan** et **misaki ou MeuhMy**._

_Et pour tous les autres, laissez une review siouplaiiiiiitt, ça prend quelques secondes et ça fait toujours plaisirs!!!!!!!_


	5. Part I : Chapitre 5

_Je préviens qu'à partir de ce chapitre, les choses se ... durcissent ... un peu. Le début de ce chapitre n'est qu'un léger exemple de ce qu'il va se passer et de ce qui sera raconté._

_Voila, mais rien de trop hard non plus, pas d'inquiétude à avoir!! =)_

_Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

Mai ouvrit les yeux et se trouva allongée sur le dos, Naru à côté d'elle, appuyé sur son coude en train de la regarder, son autre main lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

"Naru?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant sourire. Son corps bascula de sorte que ses bras soient de chaque côté d'elle, son torse touchant légèrement sa poitrine. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?" demanda-t-elle confuse tandis qu'il se penchait et effleurait ses lèvres des siennes. "Naru?" demanda-t-elle encore, reconnaissant dans ses yeux la même chaleur qu'elle avait vu dans le salon de Fai l'après-midi précédente.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-il en lui inclinant la tête pour avoir plus accès à son cou, y déposant une série de baisers allant jusqu'au col de son haut blanc.

"Oui ... ça ne te ressemble pas." répondit-elle tandis qu'il la regardait avec un sourire qui devint soudainement un sourire de dédain. Elle put aussi voir la chaleur dans ses yeux se transformait en un regard prédateur qui ne correspondait pas au caractère de Naru. "Pousse-toi! Vas-t-en! Arrête!!" cria-t-elle tandis que les mains de Naru parcouraient son corps, se glissant sous son haut pour toucher sa poitrine, et qu'il écrasait brutalement ses hanches contre les siennes, pressant son érection contre elle, "Non!!" cria-t-elle tandis que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à sa petite culotte blanche, "Naru!! Arrête!!" cria-t-elle, des larmes le long des joues.

* * *

"Mai! Réveille-toi!" cria Naru en la tenant dans ses bras. Son corps tremblait et des larmes coulaient le long de son visage tandis qu'elle lui criait d'arrêter quelque chose. "Mai." dit-il alors que ses yeux s'ouvrait soudainement et qu'elle le regarda avec de la peur dans le regard. "Tout vas bien, tu étais en train de rêver." dit-il pour la clamer en tenant ses épaules. Mai le fixa tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, se penchant pour tenir ses épaules doucement mais fermement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait et lui tournait le dos.

"Rien ... ce n'était pas un de ces rêves." répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse, _ça ne peut pas l'être, Naru ne me traiterait jamais comme ça, et ses yeux ne semblerait pas si ... diabolique que ça. C'était juste un cauchemar. _Pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer tandis que sa respiration se calmait.

"Tu en es sûre?" lui demanda-t-il pas tout à fait convaincu. Mai acquiesça sans se tourner vers lui, se demandant si elle pourrait à nouveau regarder son visage un jour. Elle le sentit bouger et fut surprise de le voir faire le tour du lit et s'accroupir devant elle. Attrapant doucement son menton avec sa main, il remarqua une lueur de peur dans son regard, "Mai ... tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant, mais si c'est utile, tu dois me le dire." dit-il, ses yeux perçant la regardant avec un calme absolu.

"Je te l'ai dit. C'était juste un rêve." répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps. _C'était juste un rêve._ Se rassura-t-elle tandis que Naru soupirait et se levait. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé et, à en juger par l'humidité de ses cheveux, qu'il s'était également déjà douché. "Je vais me doucher." dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Mai? Il y a une salle de bain par là." L'informa Naru en pointant du doigt l'étagère dans le coin de la chambre où il y avait aussi une autre porte. Mai s'en approcha et regarda à l'intérieur, le sol et les murs étaient blancs, il y avait des cabinets, une baignoire, une douche et un lavabo avec des serviettes étendues.

"Merci ... tu devrais descendre pour petit-déjeuner." ajouta-t-elle en passant la porte. Se retournant, elle vit Naru feuilletant des papiers.

"Je vais attendre." répondit-il. Mai ferma la porte et enleva son haut et sa petite culotte puis se tourna vers la douche, laissant couler l'eau froide. _Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas emmené d'affaire de rechange ... en même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à être coincé ici!_ Pensa-t-elle en grimpant dans la baignoire et en se glissant sous le jet. Elle attrapa le savon, se lava rapidement, shampouina ses cheveux, se rinça et sortit de la douche, frissonnant à cause de l'eau froide, elle se sécha ensuite. Elle ré-enfila rapidement ses vêtements et se tourna vers la porte pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendit de l'eau couler. Se retournant, elle vit le robinet du lavabo ouvert, bientôt suivit par celui de la baignoire et de la douche. Mai regarda avec horreur la douche commençait à l'arroser avec de l'eau chaude, atteignant son dos et ses jambes nues tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Naru!" cria-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était bloqué mais le verrou était ouvert et il n'y en avait pas d'autre pourtant. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la poignet de la porte bougea, Naru essayant de l'ouvrir.

"Mai! Éloigne-toi de la porte!" cria-t-il. Mai se rapprocha de la douche puis la porte fut arrachée de ses gongs. Naru entra ensuite, se plaçant devant elle avec ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il rapidement en regardant les robinets. Mai acquiesça et il se pencha dans la baignoire pour couper l'eau. Mai se mit à crier en voyant le pommeau de douche se détacher tout seul du mur et le tuyau s'enroula fermement autour du cou de Naru, entravant sa gorge et l'empêchant de respirer.

"Naru!" Cria Mai en se rapprochant pour tirer sur le tuyau autour de sa gorge, l'attrapant alors qu'il tombait au sol, le manque d'oxygène l'affaiblissant. Mai eut un mouvement de recul et gémit en se recouvrant avec un bras pour arrêter le jet d'eau violent qui lui était projeté au visage tandis que le tuyau se tordait vers elle, essayant de l'éloigner de Naru pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'aider. _Pitié! Quelqu'un! N'importe qui! __À__ l'aide! _cria-t-elle intérieurement alors que les yeux de Naru se fermait et que sa respiration s'arrêtait.

"Nau maku san bazara danken!" cria une voix. Mai leva les yeux de où elle se trouvait agenouillée sur le sol, totalement trempée avec Naru dans ses bras, pour voir Bou-san dans l'embrasure de la porte, haletant. Le tuyau se desserra immédiatement et le pommeau de douche cessa de se tortiller pour tomber au sol, l'eau continuant de couler. Mai enleva prudemment le tuyau du cou de Naru et jeta le pommeau dans la baignoire pour ensuite regarder Naru, qui était toujours allongé les yeux fermés mais qui au moins respirait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Bou-san en marchant jusqu'à la baignoire et en se penchant pour couper l'eau.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis venu prendre une douche et les robinets se sont allumés. J'ai essayé de sortir mais la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir donc j'ai appelé Naru. Il a enfoncé la porte et est venu vers moi mais le tuyau s'est enroulé autour de son cou. J'ai essayé de le desserrer mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir!" répondit-elle en pleurant, baissant les yeux pour voir Naru se réveiller.

"Est-ce que ta main va bien? Il y a besoin que j'aille chercher la trousse de secours?" demanda Bou-san en regardant la main de Mai qui était devenu rouge à cause de l'eau chaude.

"L'eau n'était pas si chaude. C'est juste pas très beau à voir, mais ça devrait se calmer dans pas longtemps. Par contre, Naru va avoir besoin d'un bandage, cette coupure semble assez sérieuse." répondit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois. Il leva une main à sa gorge, sentant une douleur tiraillante là où le tuyau l'avait enserré et, lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle était entaché de sang. "Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te lever?" demanda Mai. Naru respira un grand coup, réalisant qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Mai.

"Je pense." répondit-il en se levant lentement et en détournant son regard de Mai. Celle-ci se regarda et rougit en réalisant que l'eau avait rendu ses vêtements blancs transparents. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa sa serviette pour s'en recouvrir. Naru se releva, tremblant et se dirigea vers un petit meuble en bois d'où il sortit une serviette sèche et lui tendit.

"Tu va devoir enlever ces vêtements." dit-il en récupérant son sang froid. Elle le regarda incrédule tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise et attrapait une autre serviette. "Et moi aussi." Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Mai leva les yeux vers Bou-san qui le suivait vers la porte.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, cet esprit ne devrait pas revenir avant un certain temps. Déshabille-toi. Je vais voir si Fai a des peignoirs de rechange ou quelque chose dans le genre le temps que vos affaires ne sèchent." dit-il devant l'expression inquiète de Mai. Elle acquiesça et le regarda fermer la porte. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle retira ses vêtements mouillés et s'enveloppa dans la serviette, frappant à la porte de la salle de bain avec hésitation.

"Naru? Est-ce que tu es ... décent?" demanda-t-elle gênée. Après un moment de silence, elle ouvrit la porte mais la pièce était vide. Mai s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit, sursautant lorsque Naru et Bou-san passèrent la porte. Mai rougit en regardant Naru qui portait une serviette autour de la taille et rien d'autre qu'un bandage autour de la gorge.

"Tiens, Fai a trouvé ça pour toi." dit Bou-san en lui tendant un léger peignoir de soie rose. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et se changea, n'appréciant pas vraiment comment le col descendait. "Passe moi tes vêtements mouillés. Fai a un sèche linge dans la cuisine." ajouta Bou-san en ramassant les affaires de Naru qui se trouvaient sur le sol à côté du lit. Mai alla récupérer les siens sur le sol de la salle de bain et les lui tendit, étouffant un éclat de rire à la vue de Naru portant un peignoir en flanelle blanc paraissant extrêmement inconfortable. _Wow, le blanc rend ses cheveux plus foncés et ses yeux semblent plus bleus._ Pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant de rire, recevant un regard noir.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il agacé tandis qu'elle continuait de le regarder, levant une main à sa gorge qui le piquait mais autrement allait bien.

"Rien ... je me disais juste que tu n'es pas mal en blanc." répondit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé, _Je viens de dire ça à voix haute?_ pensa-t-elle. Naru regarda ailleurs comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et récupéra ses papiers. _C'est quoi son problème? Il n'aime pas les compliments? _Pensa-t-elle amusée.

"Mai! J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda un Fai concerné de la porte d'entrée. Mai se tourna et lui sourit vivement tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

"Oui, je vais bien. En fait, c'est Naru qui a été attaqué. Quoi que ce soit, ça m'a laissé tranquille la plupart du temps." répondit-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsque Fai se plaça devant elle et laissa glisser une main doucement le long de sa joue, ses yeux la scrutant pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée, "Je vais bien, vraiment."Assura-t-elle, rougissant lorsque sa main descendit doucement de sa joue jusqu'à son cou. Le regard de Naru se fit plus perçant lorsque Fai s'approcha encore plus de Mai, celle-ci beaucoup trop stupéfaite pour bouger lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus d'elle, inclinant sa tête pour presser ses lèvres contre son cou. Les yeux de s'écarquillèrent et elle resta figer, ne sachant pas comment réagir, _qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il sait que j'aime Naru, pourquoi continue-t-il toujours à être aussi séducteur?_ se demanda-t-elle, hoquetant lorsque la main de Fai effleura légèrement sa poitrine recouverte de soie.

"Fai?" dit-elle nerveusement tandis que ses effleurements devenaient des caresses et que ses lèvres descendaient de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, _qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Naru est là lui aussi, à quoi pense-t-il?_ se demanda-t-elle choquée, se sentant de plus en plus inconfortable. , "Fai, stop!" dit-elle fermement en essayant de le repousser doucement, mais Fai ne la lâcha pas et la rapprocha encore plus, "Fai, arrête!" cria-t-elle lorsque sa main passa le bord de son peignoir pour se glisser dessous.

"Elle t'as dit d'arrêter." menaça Naru en attrapant Fai et en l'éloignant avec un regard furieux. Mai recula de sorte de se retrouvait protéger par Naru et regarda Fai tandis qu'il fusillait Naru du regard. Puis il laissa tomber sa tête un instant et la releva avec un grognement de fatigue.

"Oh, Shibuya-san. Bonjour ... qu'est-ce que je faisais? Je suis désolé, je suis si distrait en ce moment." s'excusa-t-il, "Voyons, de quoi s'agissait-il? Oh oui, Mai, j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Et vous Naru, j'ai appris pour l'attaque. je suis soulagé de voir que vous semblez allé bien," demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Mai rougit et s'écarta pour venir se placer à côté de Naru.

"Oui, je vais bien, merci." répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Naru dont le visage semblait serein.

"En effet, merci pour votre intérêt." répondit-il.

"Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas." dit Fai avec un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Naru sans la regarder alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

"Oui ... il était possédé, pas vrai?" dit-elle sans vraiment poser la question puisqu'elle connaissait la réponse.

"Oui. Ces moments où il dit être distrait sont des blancs pendant lesquels l'esprit prend possession de lui ... je dois avouer que c'est surprenant qu'il n'ai pas réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas." répondit-il préoccupé.

"Et s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre?" demanda-t-elle pensive.

"C'est une possibilité. Nous allons devoir le confronter à un moment ou à un autre." répondit-il en commençant à s'éloigner, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Mai sur son poignet.

"Merci." dit-elle, relâchant son poignet. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et Mai aurait pu jurer reconnaître cette chaleur dans ses yeux, la même que l'après-midi précédente. _Mon imagination me joue des tours._ Pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête, Naru ayant reporté son attention sur ses papiers.

* * *

"Mai! Aller! Dépêche-toi!" appela Bou-san impatiemment depuis la porte d'entrée. Mai se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et attrapa son manteau tandis que Bou-san sortait dehors. Il y avait au moins dix centimètres de neiges lorsque Mai sortit et ses pieds commençaient déjà à être engourdis, "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?" demanda-t-il en regardant sa mini-jupe et ses jambes seulement couvertes par ses longues chaussettes, "Tu aurais peut-être dû demandé à Fai si tu pouvais lui emprunter un pantalon." ajouta-t-il.

"Naru m'a intercepté dans le couloir et m'a demandé de mesurer la température dans chaque pièce." répondit-elle en attrapant un peu de neige et en le rejetant immédiatement, frottant ses main ensemble avec un petit cri.

"Seule?" demanda-t-il incrédule alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que John apparaissait, les mains dans les poches.

"Non, John m'a aidé, mais toi, tu étais où? Tu n'es pas censé être seul toi non plus." lui rappela-t-elle fermement.

"Je sais me protéger, en plus, il fait jour." répondit-il,

"Naru a été attaqué ce matin, ça n'a aucune importance qu'il fasse jour ou non." répondit-elle en lui jetant de la neige. Bou-san leva le bras pour se protéger et fut frappé au bras puis à la taille lorsque John se joignit à Mai.

"Hey! Deux contre un, c'est injuste!" se plaignit-il en se penchant pour attraper de la neige, se faisant touché à la tête. Il visa Mai et lui lança de la neige, obtenant un petit cri lorsque la neige atteint son épaule, mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée car John lui jeta de la neige en plein visage.

"Salut, vous ne travaillez pas?" demanda Fai en sortant pour les rejoindre.

"Oh, Fai-san, bonjour. Naru nous a dit de faire une pause, il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment." Répondit John, frottant le côté de sa tête alors que Bou-san venait de lui jetait une boule de neige. Fai rit légèrement en voyant Mai et Bou-san se courir après, John se frottant la tête d'un air surpris et incrédule.

"Appelez-moi Fai s'il vous plait. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous?" demanda Fai en descendant les marches de l'allée, là où la voiture et le van était garés, couverts de neige.

"Bien-sûr, vous pouvez vous mettre avec moi." répondit Bou-san en se préparant à attaquer John, mais il fut stoppé par une contre-attaque de Mai qui lui faire perdre sa boule de sorte que John aie le temps d'en préparer une. "Mince!" dit-il tandis qu'une des boules de neige de John l'atteignait en plein dans la poitrine. Mai rit de bon cœur avec John jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose heurter le bas de son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir Fai lui sourire, une autre boule de neige à la main.

"Peut-être qu'on aurait dû essayé de faire venir Naru et Lin-san. Ce serait plus drôle à six." dit-elle en jetant une boule de neige sur Fai qui l'évita et fonça sur elle, l'attrapant par la taille et les menant tous les deux sur le sol enneigé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un visage rouge et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son genou pressait doucement entre ses jambes.

"Tu es vraiment délicieuse lorsque tu es troublée." dit-il en se relevant. Mai le suivit rapidement en essayant de cacher son rougissement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Bou-san caché derrière sa voiture pendant que John était devant le van en train de le chercher.

"John! Attention! Derrière la voiture!" cria-t-elle alors que Bou-san se préparait à jeter sa boule de neige. John se tourna à temps pour la voir et l'éviter.

"Merci Mai!" appela-t-il en attaquant Bou-san et en atteignant son épaule alors qu'il courait. Mai rit en tremblant et en sautillant sur place. Elle sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et leva les yeux pour voir Fai la regardait avec un sourire innocent.

"Si tu viens à l'intérieur, je te réchaufferai." dit-il doucement à son oreille, lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille en penchant sa tête contre la sienne. _Oh non, pas encore!_ pensa-t-elle en sentant sa main descendre le long de sa taille. "Viens à l'intérieur ... Mika." Ronronna-t-il.

"Mai! Tu peux venir un instant?" appela une voix. Mai regarda vers la porte du manoir et y vit Naru en train de la regarder intensément, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte avec les bras pliés et les jambes croisées. Sans un moment d'hésitation, elle se libéra de Fai et courut jusqu'à la porte, "Je t'ai dis de faire attention." la réprimanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'avançait à l'intérieur et qu'il refermait la porte.

"C'est sûr, il est possédé! Il m'a appelé Mika!" dit-elle tandis que son coeur se calmer, _bizarre, je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'il battait aussi fort. _Pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Naru, le sentant battre légèrement alors que son regard croisa le sien pendant un moment.

"Nous pourrions l'exorciser, mais il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il ne possédera pas quelqu'un d'autre." Dit-il pensivement.

"Hey Naru, pourquoi toi et Lin-san vous ne viendriez pas nous rejoindre un peu?" demanda-t-elle en regardant son visage sérieux, n'ayant probablement que l'affaire à l'esprit.

"Non merci. On a du travail à faire." répondit-il en se tournant pour retourner dans le salon.

"S'il te plait?" implora-t-elle en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. "Ça te permettra d'observer le sujet de ton investigation." ajouta-t-elle en essayant de le tenter pour lui changer l'esprit.

"Tu ne réussira pas à me faire sortir." répondit-il fermement,

"Tu penses vraiment ça, hein?" dit-elle sournoisement, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Naru lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et le poussa dehors. Il resta figé un instant avant de sentir quelque chose de froid et de mouillé coulé le long de son dos à travers sa chemise. Il se tourna et vit Mai le regarder, l'air innocent tandis qu'il secouait son col, frissonnant.

"Tu vas me le payer Mai!" dit-il exaspéré, toutes pensées liées au travail oubliées tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa vengeance, ses yeux bleus brillant de malice. Mai rit et descendit les marches en courant, sans se retourner, tandis que Naru sautait les marches et la suivaient, ses longues jambes lui permettant de la rattraper au bout de l'allée.

"Non! Naru! Je ne le referai plus! Promis!" cria-t-elle alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille et tenait une main plein de neige avec un sourire sadique. Il attrapa le devant de son haut et essaya de l'ouvrir tadis qu'elle le tenait fermer et crier son désaccord, se débattant pour se libérer. Dans leur lutte, Naru glissa et finit sur le dos, trouvant rapidement Mai au dessus de lui avec encore plus de neige dans les mains, essayant de la mettre dans son col.

"Je ne pense pas." dit-il en lui attrapant la jambe et en la tournant de sorte qu'il se retrouve au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Elle cria et jeta une poignet de neige par dessus sa tête tandis qu'il attrapait son haut avec une main pleine de neige, réussissant à la mettre dedans.

"Oh mon dieu! C'est froid!" cria-t-elle, tremblante sous Naru tandis qu'il lui souriait d'un air satisfait, la neige dans ses cheveux fondant, et quelques goutte d'eau coulant sur la joue de Mai. Naru tendit la main et essuya la goutte, rapprochant leur visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait, fermant inconsciemment les yeux.

"Naru? Est-ce que tu es dehors?" appela Lin, inquiet. Naru eut un hoquet de surprise, ouvrit les yeux et se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis que ses joues se coloraient légèrement. Il se leva et s'éloigna de Mai, se dirigeant rapidement vers la maison.

"Oui, je suis ici." répondit-il en se dépêchant de monter les marches, sa chemise et son pantalon mouillés et recouverts de neige.

"Mais tu es trempé! Qu'est-il arrivé?"demanda Lin, incrédule et inquiet tandis que Naru le rejoignait sur le pas de la porte..

"Je vais bien." répondit-il rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas de l'allée alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur. Mai s'assit et le regarda partir, _je ne l'ai pas vu faire cette tête depuis que je l'ai menacé de révéler à tout le monde qu'il avait plié une cuillère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui?_ Se demanda-t-elle, confuse en se remettant sur ses pieds et en regardant autour d'elle, apercevant Fai, John et Bou-san toujours en train de courir autour de la voiture et du van. _Je ne me suis pas aperçu que j'avais couru si loin._ Pensa-t-elle en remontant l'allée, ce qui lui pris presque deux minutes. _Mon dieu, il était si prêt! J'aurai du l'embrasser!_ Pensa-t-elle en s'approchant du van et en apercevant John qui tombé en arrière, s'étant pris de boules de neige dans la poitrine.

"Mai! À l'aide!" cria-t-il tandis que d'autres boules de neige volaient dans sa direction. Mai rit et attrapa un peu de neige, la lançant sur Bou-san tandis que John courait à ses côté derrière le van. En se penchant, elle vit Bou-san secouer la neige qui se trouvait dans ses longs et désormais détachés cheveux.

"Mort! Mort! Mort! Vous êtes tous les deux morts!" cria-t-il, frustré, en attrapant plus de neige en la jetant vers Mai qui l'évita et ensuite se tourna vers lui pour lui tirer la langue. "C'est ça! C'est une déclaration de guerre!" cria-t-il en courant vers elle, de la neige dans les deux mains.

"Mai, cours!" dit John en attrapant un peu de neige et en la jetant à Bou-san qui continua de courir tandis qu'il était touché à l'épaule. Il sourit en coin en lançant les deux boules de neiges sur John et en agrippant Mai qui tomba en arrière dans la neige, Bou-san au dessus d'elle. Bou-san rit et déversa de la neige sur sa tête tandis qu'elle se débattait sous lui. "Bou-san, attention!" appela Fai en pointant derrière Bou-san. Celui-ci s'arrêta et tourna la tête, se prenant une des boules de neige de John en plein dans la figure. "Okay! Je me rends! J'en ai assez. Vous venez aussi à l'intérieur?" demanda-t-il en se relevant et en aidant Mai à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Ouais, je pense que je vais renfiler le peignoir et mettre ça dans le sèche-linge." répondit-elle en enlevant la neige de ses jambes.

"Oh, tu veux te pelotonner sur le sofa avec Naru." plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte, sentant un poing heurté son bras. Il rit et regarda le visage rougissant de Mai en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Va te changer. Je mettrai tes affaires dans le sèche-linge." ajouta-t-il en la suivant à l'étage.. Mai entra dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement avec le peignoir rose, soupirant tandis que ses membres se réchauffaient. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit Bou-san dans un large peignoir bleu marine, ses habits à la main. Il tendit le bras et attrapa les habits de Mai tandis que John sortait de sa chambre portant un peignoir blanc comme Naru.

"Je vous rejoins dans le salon." dit Bou-san tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Bou-san se dirigea dans la cuisine tandis que Mai et John entraient dans le salon ou ils trouvèrent Lin assis dans la même chaise que l'après-midi précédente et Naru sur le sofa, portant une fois de plus le peignoir blanc. Mai le regarda avec hésitation avant de sentir une main dans son dos. Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle vit John lui sourire avec encouragement tout en la poussant dans la direction de Naru. Elle se laissa pousser jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de Naru et s'assit à côté de lui, regardant ses mains qu'elle serrait nerveusement sur ses genoux, _pourquoi je me sens si gênée tout à coup?_ se demanda-t-elle en voyant Naru la regardait rapidement du coin de l'œil avant de reportait son attention sur les papiers qu'il lisait. Elle sentit le sofa s'affaissait et se tourna avec reconnaissance vers John qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

"Mai, est-ce que tu apprécies tes cours de danse?" demanda John après un moment de silence.

"Oui, mais je ne pense pas être très douée pour ça." répondit-elle avec honte.

"C'est absurde, tu te débrouillais bien hier." assura-t-il avec un sourire radieux. "Je n'ai moi-même dansé que de rares fois. C'est amusant une fois que l'on a commencé." ajouta-t-il.

"Je ne savais pas que tu dansais, wow, on dirait que je suis la seule qui ne sache." dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis Naru?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon de dix-sept ans. Il lui jeta un léger coup d'œil agacé, "Ne me regarde pas avec cet air. Tu boudes juste parce que j'ai mis un peu de neige dans ta chemise, pas vrai?" dit-elle en plaisantant, apercevant un éclair de colère alors qu'elle se moquait de lui.

"Ce sont des recherches. Des recherches que les personnes avec une intelligence limitée comme la tienne ne peuvent comprendre." répondit-il, satisfait à la vue de la colère de Mai. _Comment peut-il être aussi ... arrogant!_ Pensa-t-elle, révoltée.

"Je pense que je vais aller à l'étage un moment." dit-elle en se levant.

"Non, pas toute seule." répondit Naru sans lever les yeux.

"Très bien! Je vais rester ici alors." répondit-elle en s'étendant de nouveau sur le sofa, soupirant d'ennui avant de se sentir soudainement fatiguée. Alors qu'elle s'assoupissait, elle sentit son corps glissé et heurté quelque chose de chaud et doux et pourtant ferme. Elle entendit aussi Naru lui dire quelque chose mais était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier.

* * *

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre! Merci aux lecteurs et encore plus aux reviewers, puissent-ils être plus nombreux! =)_

_Merci donc à **memelyne**, **Yokai-chan**, **Naty-chan** (nan, tu ne rêves pas, et ça ne fais que commencer ^^), **caline** (merci beaucoup et heureuse de te compter parmi les gentils lecteurs qui laissent des reviews!!), **Ga-san** (je sais plus si je t'ai répondu mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu as eu la suite =), **Kitsune-chan** (Merci à Toi pour la review!)._


	6. Part I : Chapitre 6

_J'avoue, ce chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard. Mais après une semaine mouvementée à Paris (ou plutôt, pas mouvementé jusqu'au dernier jour ... X), j'ai commencé mon job d'été qui m'occupe la moitié de la journée, l'autre me servant à dormir pour récupérer ... xD_

_'Fin bref, sans raconter ma vie, j'ai été assez occupé ... mea culpa._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de **Mika**. Je commencerai à traduire la seconde tout de suite après, mais j'attendrais sûrement un petit mois avant de poster, histoire de me concentrer un peu plus sur** Time** et pour essayer d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance._

_Voili voilou! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi? J'étais juste fatiguée et je me suis endormie! Merde, Naru va être en rogne quand je vais me réveiller. _Pensa-t-elle, en sachant très bien qu'elle avait dû s'endormir sur l'épaule de Naru.

"Naru!" dit-elle en l'apercevant, _ça ne serait pas un rêve s'il n'était pas dedans, _pensa-t-elle amusée en marchant vers lui, réalisant soudainement qu'elle portait ses propres vêtements et non le peignoir. En regardant autour d'elle, elle reconnut le hall du manoir de Fai, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était identique mais différent à la fois. Il n'y avait pas de tapis au sol, le tableau en haut des escaliers n'y était pas et il y avait des domestiques en habits occidentaux qui déambulait un peu partout. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-elle à Naru, mais il ne fit que la regarder sans dire un mot et lui indiquer la porte où elle vit Mika. C'était bien la femme du tableau qui lui ressemblait tellement. La femme portait un long kimono bleu avec des geta et tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte Mai vit que c'était l'été et que les cerisiers étaient en fleurs sous le brillant soleil.

"Mika! Où vas-tu?" demanda une voix joyeuse et Mai se retourna pour voir Fai, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Fai, en haut des escaliers, dans un uniforme militaire. C'était Eishi. Mika se retourna et lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Je vais juste me promener dans les jardins." répondit-elle, sa voix seulement un peu plus profonde et mature que celle de Mai. Eishi se rapprocha d'elle en souriant et lui embrassa le front doucement.

"Ne part pas trop longtemps. Nous avons des invités ce soir." répondit-il amoureusement tandis qu'elle déposait sa main sur sa joue. Il prit sa main et l'amena à sa bouche, embrassant doucement chacun de ses doigts.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai de retour dans peu de temps." répondit-elle, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de partir. Eishi la regarda partir un instant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en appelant l'un des domestiques. Mai jeta un coup d'œil à Naru qui lui indiquait un brun tout de noir vêtu. Il regarda Eishi avant de se faufiler dehors. Mai regarda Naru avec hésitation avant de le suivre dehors, derrière la maison, où elle pouvait voir Mika un peu plus loin, marchant tranquillement vers le jardin que Fai lui avait montré la veille. L'homme en noir ne disait rien tandis qu'il la suivait. Mai avait un sentiment bizarre à son propos.

"C'est Tohru, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle en regardant Naru qui marchait lentement à ses côtés, acquiesçant doucement à sa question. Devant eux, Mika entrait dans la carrière qui était en fleur et où les statues grecques étaient d'un blanc très clair. Mika se pencha et cueillit une petite fleur rose avant de s'assoir sur le bord du puits.

"Mika." dit Tohru en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Mika lui sourit d'un air radieux.

"Bonjour Tohru. J'espère que vous avez été traité correctement." dit-elle gentiment.

"Oui ... Mika, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire." dit-il, son expression sérieuse comme elle l'était depuis que Mai avait posé son regard sur lui. _Il est un peu comme Naru ... sauf que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Naru n'était pas un tueur psychopathe._ Pensa-t-elle en observant Mika qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Cher Tohru, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle gentiment alors qu'il posait une main sur son genou et qu'elle posait sa main par-dessus la sienne.

"Je suis désolé mais je suis tombé amoureux de vous." répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se leva, tenant fermement sa fleur contre elle pour se donner du courage.

"Tohru ... Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je suis mariée et heureuse." répondit-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, assis, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée pour essayer de contrôler sa colère.

"Mika, fuyez avec moi." dit-il en se relevant et en venant à ses côtés.

"Non Tohru, je ne peux pas. J'aime Eishi." répondit-elle fermement. Elle se figea lorsqu'il l'attrapa violemment. "Tohru, lâchez-moi immédiatement!" cria-t-elle.

"Non! Je vous aime Mika!" répondit-il.

"Tohru! Je ne peux pas, je ne vous aime pas! Laissez-moi!" répondit-elle en essayant de s'éloigner de lui, se retrouvant au sol avec Tohru au-dessus d'elle. Il se pencha et essaya de l'embrasser de force tandis qu'elle essayait de se tourner, de s'éloigner de ses mains qui la tripotaient, ses lèvres étouffant tous ses cris. Mai regarda avec horreur tandis qu'il lui arrachait ses vêtements, les mains qui la tripotaient laissant des marques sur sa peau partout où il la touchait.

"Non!" cria Mai en essayant de s'approcher pour l'aider, mais Naru l'arrêta, faisant tristement non de la tête.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ici." répondit-il. Mai se détourna, écoutant avec horreur les cris étouffés de Mika et les grognements et gémissements de Tohru. Elle mit ses mains sur la poitrine de Naru et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, pleurant pour la femme derrière elle.

"S'il te plait ... je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas en voir plus." pleura-t-elle, sentant Naru la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

"Si tu veux pouvoir l'aider, tu dois voir ça ... mais pas maintenant." répondit-il, conscient de la détresse de Mai.

* * *

"Mai? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Réveille-toi." appela une voix inquiète. Mai haleta soudainement, étouffant ses sanglots tandis qu'elle se réveillait et se redressait. Elle sentit une main lui frottant le dos tandis qu'elle toussait, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé." demanda Bou-san accroupis devant elle, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Mai ne répondit pas, essayant de stopper ses larmes, les mains de Bou-san les essuyant doucement avec ses pouces pour la réconforter. Elle vit John et Naru, assis de chaque côté d'elle et Lin se tenant derrière Bou-san, tous semblants inquiets mais à des degrés différents. John et Bou-san semblaient frénétiques pendant que Naru et Lin était capable de dissimuler un minimum leur inquiétude.

"Il l'a violé!" cria-t-elle en se penchant dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Bou-san.

"Qui a violé qui Mai?" demanda-t-il confus en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

"Tohru! Il a violé Mika. Dans le jardin. À côté du puits. Là où Fai m'a emmené. Il l'a suivi et il l'a violé! Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter! Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder!" cria-t-elle désespérée, "Elle appelait à l'aide mais personne n'est venu!"

"Mai ... c'était juste un rêve." dit-il pour la calmer mais Mai secoua la tête.

"Non Bou-san! Ce n'était pas un rêve! C'est arrivé!" répondit-elle fermement en se redressant, ses yeux devenus rouges à force de pleurer, les larmes l'aveuglant presque.

"D'accord, mais c'est arrivé il y a des années, il n'y a rien qu'aucun de nous aurait pu faire pour le changer. Alors ne te sens pas coupable pour ça." dit-il doucement, essuyant plus de larmes de ses joues et souriant tandis qu'elle se calmait peu à peu. "Est-ce que ça va maintenant?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il sourit lorsqu'elle acquiesça, "C'est bien." dit-il en la relâchant et en se relevant pour s'étirer.

"Hey, bonjour tout le monde. Je vous cherchais justement. Le dîner est prêt." annonça Fai tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils en voyant tout le monde autour de Mai.

"Génial, nous arrivons tout de suite." répondit Bou-san avec enthousiasme, attendant que Fai soit sortis pour se tourner vers Mai, "Est-ce que tu veux venir manger? Je resterais avec toi si ça ne te dis pas." offrit-il mais Mai secoua la tête.

"Non, ça va. J'étais juste bouleversée ... c'est stupide." ajouta-t-elle, rougissant de sa stupidité et s'essuyant les yeux.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas! Tu as été témoin de quelque chose de terrible. Rêve ou non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aurais dû voir." répondit fermement Bou-san, John hochant aussi de la tête. Mai s'apprêtait à protester mais fut sauvée par l'estomac de Bou-san qui grogna bruyamment. "Je suis affamé, allons manger!" dit-il honteusement tandis que Mai et John riaient.

* * *

"C'est bien, c'est comme ça. Tu te débrouilles un peu mieux ce soir." complimenta Bou-san, appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte. Mai sourit en bougeant les pieds, de retour dans ses vêtements secs.

"Merci ... mais je ne pense toujours pas que je serai prête pour le bal." répondit-elle en s'arrêtant de danser.

"Aller! On a encore cinq jours devant nous, fais-moi confiance! Les cours intensifs de Bou-san n'ont jamais échoué jusqu'à présent." Répondit-il avec assurance. Mai sourit à son enthousiasme, se retournant tandis que la porte du salon s'ouvrait et que Naru en sortait.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" lui demanda-t-elle tandis que, plongé dans ses papiers, il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il leva la tête distraitement, s'arrêtant au pied des escaliers.

"Je vais lire ça dans mon lit." répondit-il.

"Oh non, tu n'y vas pas. Je n'ai pas fini et tu ne t'approches pas de cette chambre seul." répondit-elle fermement, Naru la foudroyant du regard. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est dangereux pour toi de te promener seul dans la maison ... surtout depuis ce matin." ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude, mais en échouant lamentablement.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ça va aller." répondit-il.

"Tu sais, je déteste l'admettre Naru, mais elle a raison. Tu ne t'es pas bien débrouillé ce matin. Si Mai n'avait pas été là pour tenir le tuyau, tu serais mort avant que je n'arrive." dit Bou-san en regardant le garçon d'un air sévère.

"Très bien. Je vais rester ici." répondit Naru en s'asseyant sur les marches.

"Tu veux dire que tu vas regarder?" demanda Mai nerveusement.

"Oui. Puisque je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mes papiers, je vais te regarder." répondit-il d'un air entendu en posant ses papiers à côté de lui.

"En fait, je suis un peu fatiguée. Peut-être que je devrais aller me coucher." dit-elle, refusant le challenge silencieux de Naru.

"Aller Mai! La semaine prochaine, il y aura plein de monde qui te regardera. Tu dois t'y habituer alors il faut continuer de s'entraîner." ordonna Bou-san. Mai regarda alternativement Naru et Bou-san, sentant son visage rougir.

"D'a-d'accord." répondit-elle à Bou-san avant de continuer à s'entraîner, essayant d'ignorer les yeux qui fixaient son dos.

"Tu es un cas désespéré." dit Naru après un moment. Mai se retourna et le foudroya du regard. "Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit à propos de te détendre, n'est-ce pas?" ajouta-t-il.

"Eh bien, si tu penses que tu peux faire mieux, pourquoi tu ne me montres pas!" répondit-elle sèchement en se détournant de lui et en recommençant, hoquetant que surprise lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Naru la regardait de haut.

"Alors? Tu comptes rester là à me regarder?" demanda-t-il en se positionnant devant elle. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, mais sentit une main lui relevait le menton. "Ne regarde pas le sol. Regarde le mur par-dessus mon épaule ou regarde moi." l'instruit-il. Mai leva les yeux pour regarder son visage et put y voir son habituelle expression sérieuse. "Une main sur mon épaule." dit-il en attrapant sa main gauche et en la posant sur son épaule, se saisissant de la droite et la tenant sur le côté. "Maintenant, suis moi." lui ordonna-t-il en commençant à bouger. "Les épaules en arrières et la poitrine en avant." ordonna-t-il encore, ignorant son visage qui devenait rouge. "Essaie de te relaxer." Ajouta-t-il plus doucement, un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

"Bien-sûr. C'est facile de se relaxer quand on vient de te dire de sortir la poitrine." répondit-elle sarcastique. Naru continua à sourire en coin et s'arrêta.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas. Tu t'éloignes. Danser, c'est deux personnes bougeant comme une seule." Dit-il en la rapprochant de sorte que sa poitrine frôle légèrement son torse et que leurs estomacs se touchent presque. "Il faut que nous soyons plus proche." Finit-il en posant son bras derrière son épaule, la maintenant proche. Mai surprit le ricanement de Bou-san qui les regardait, _il en savoure chaque minute!_ Pensa-t-elle avec aigreur, mais lorsqu'elle regarda Naru, elle oublia pourquoi elle était en colère. "Prête?" demanda-t-il, le regard fixé sur un point au-dessus de son épaule.

"Oui." répondit-elle, regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de Naru tandis qu'il faisait un pas et qu'elle le suivait, se sentant étrangement confortable à le faire.

"Je vais te faire tourner." L'informa-t-il, obtenant un froncement de Mai lorsqu'il prit sa main de son épaule et la tint, relâchant l'autre. Il tira sur son bras et la regarda tourner dans les siens. Une fois qu'elle y était, il la refit tournoyer et la ramena vers lui, la regardant reposait sa main droite sur son épaule. "Bien. Tu as besoin d'un peu d'entrainement, mais c'était bien." dit-il.

"Merci Naru-sensei." dit-elle pour plaisanter, entendant un petit ricanement de Bou-san qui se dirigeait vers la porte du salon. "Où vas-tu?" lui demanda-t-elle, ne recevant pas de réponse tandis que la porte se fermait. "C'était bizarre." ronchonna-t-elle, criant presque lorsque Naru la pencha en arrière. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait dans le vide, _je ne peux pas me relever! Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas me lâcher!_ Pensa-t-elle menaçante en regardant Naru qui lui souriait d'un air suffisant alors qu'elle resserrait l'emprise de ses bras autour de son cou.

"C'était le dernier mouvement. Tu as besoin de le travailler." répondit-il en la remettant sur ses pieds.

"Si tu m'avais prévenu avant, ça aurait pu être mieux!" répondit-elle.

"Aller. Je veux aller me coucher." Dit-il en la relâchant mais Mai resta accrochée.

"Juste cinq minutes ... je pense que je commence à maitriser." répondit-elle doucement. Naru soupira de fatigue et se pencha vers elle.

"D'accord, mais je ne recommence pas cette valse que Bou-san était en train de te montrer, mes bras sont fatigués." répondit-il en prenant ses mains et en les posant sur ses épaules avant de placer les siennes sur sa taille et de la rapprocher."C'est ce qu'on appelle un slow. Tu dois juste me suivre et te balancer un peu." L'instruit-il, tournant la tête pour bloquer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Peu à peu, Mai laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux avec un sourire tandis qu'il appuyait sa tête sur la sienne, ses bras la rapprochant progressivement.

"Vous êtes mignon tout les deux." dit Bou-san tandis que lui, John et Lin entraient dans le hall. Mai et Naru s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, ouvrant tout les deux les yeux d'un air fatigué pour regarder les trois nouveaux venus. "Je suis surpris que vous ne nous ayez pas remarqué. On est là depuis trois bonnes minutes." Ajouta-t-il en se moquant. Naru et Mai s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre, Mai rougissant tandis que Naru arborait de nouveau son habituel masque stoïque.

"J'en ai assez de jouer au professeur. Je vais me coucher."Dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et en ramassant ses papiers. "Tu viens Mai?" appela-t-il.

"Oui Naru-sensei." Répondit-elle, ricanant lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir.

"Tu vis pour l'embêter, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Bou-san en riant tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers.

"Ba, c'est un bon moyen de passer le temps." répondit-elle.

"Mai, tu vas te dépêcher?" appela Naru de la seconde volée d'escaliers. Mai soupira et courut après lui, fixant son derrière tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, _à quoi tu penses Mai! Ressaisis-toi! ... Mais il faut avouer qu'il a de bell... à quoi penses-tu? Arrête ça! _Cria-t-elle intérieurement.

"Je suis fatiguée." Décida Mai alors que Naru ouvrait la porte de leur chambre. Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le lit où il commença à se déshabiller, se retournant de sorte que Mai puisse se déshabiller en paix. Elle commença par son soutien gorge, grognant tandis qu'elle détachait les agrafes. Naru se retourna et regarda son dos, observant le bleu sur son épaule alors qu'elle refaisait passer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

"Ton bleu s'est éclairci ... il devrait être parti d'ici quelques jours." Dit-il en se glissant dans le lit. Mai se retourna et rougit de colère.

"Tu m'as regardé me déshabiller?!" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Non. Je me suis juste retourné, lorsque tu as grogné, pour voir si tu allais bien et j'ai regardé ton dos." Répondit-il simplement.

"Oh." Répondit Mai, _pourquoi je me sens déçue? _Se demanda-t-elle, _mes propres émotions sont un mystère pour moi-même ..._

"Peux-tu dormir avec la lumière allumée pendant un moment? Je veux finir de lire ces papiers avant de dormir." demanda-t-il alors que Mai se glissait à son tour dans le lit.

"Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, mais tu es sûre que tu devrais rester éveillé? Tu sembles fatigué." Répondit-elle en s'allongeant et en baillant doucement, regardant Naru avec fatigue tandis qu'il attrapait ses papiers.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-il simplement avant de se concentrer sur ses documents. Mai ferma les yeux en se tournant vers Naru, le bruit de ses papiers la berçant doucement.

* * *

"Mai." Dit Naru alors qu'elle s'asseyait. La pièce était sombre, mais Mai put voir qu'elle était complétement habillée. Elle repoussa les couvertures et scruta les ténèbres l'environnant avant de sentir soudainement une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et faisant battre son cœur.

"Mon Dieu! Ne refait plus ça!" dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

"Désolé. Mai, tu dois partir." dit Naru en posant doucement une main sur sa joue.

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Il ne s'est rien passé, je vais bien." dit-elle confuse alors que Naru se penchait encore plus. Il était à genou sur le sol à côté de son lit, sa tête arrivant à peine à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas sûr. L'esprit t'a senti, il te voit et il te veut. Tu dois t'en aller." répondit-il en prenant sa main et en la tenant fermement.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je pourrais être utile, et si je pars et qu'il t'attaque encore?" demanda-t-elle. Naru secoua la tête en se levant.

"Il ne m'a pas attaqué. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Tu oublies que deux personnes sont mortes dans cette maison." répondit-il en regardant autour de lui avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle. "Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, les esprits peuvent posséder plus facilement les personnes malades, faibles ou fatiguées. Sois prudente autour de ce genre de personne." la prévint-il. "Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais partir." ajouta-t-il sérieusement, ses yeux bleus foncés traduisant son inquiétude. Elle sourit chaleureusement et lui serra la main.

"Je serai prudente." répondit-elle, son expression devenant plus chaleureuse à ceci. "Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment sourire comme ça plus souvent." ajouta-t-elle.

* * *

Mai ouvrit doucement les yeux et se trouva face à face avec un Naru endormi. _Il a l'air si innocent et vulnérable ..._ pensa-t-elle alors que son cœur loupait un battement. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, _elle semble si douce... je me demande ce que ce serait de les embrasser ... _se demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement, _arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il dort! Ce serait du harcèlement sexuel! Bad Mai! _Se réprimanda-t-elle en s'éloignant, rouge de honte. Soupirant légèrement, elle s'appuya sur un coude pour regarder l'heure sur la table de nuit du côté de Naru. _Six heures! Pourquoi je suis réveillée? _Se demanda-t-elle ennuyée en se rallongeant, essayant de se rendormir mais échouant lamentablement. Soupirant, elle se glissa hors du lit prudemment pour ne pas réveiller Naru. _Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dans cette salle de bain de nouveau ... mais j'ai besoin d'une douche!_ Pensa-t-elle, coincée entre hésitation et tentation. _S'il se passe quelque chose, cette fois Naru dort, je serais seule! _Pensa-t-elle en regardant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se leva et la fixa un moment, réfléchissant au choix qui se présentait à elle : entrer ou ne pas entrer.

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de continuer à regarder la porte ou est-ce que tu vas y rentrer et prendre une douche?" demanda Naru. Mai hoqueta de surprise et se retourna pour voir Naru, appuyé sur un coude, la regardant avec un sourire en coin. "Tu es devant cette porte à la fixer depuis dix bonnes minutes, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'y entrer?" se moqua-t-il, ses yeux brillants de satisfaction alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

"La ferme! J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être prudente! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé hier!" répondit-elle sèchement, mais Naru fit comme si ce n'était pas important.

"La douche ne va pas essayer de te tuer, vas-y. Je vais attendre ici si tu as besoin de mon aide." répondit-il en s'asseyant et en récupérant les papiers qu'il lisait la veille. "Je n'ai pas réussis à les finir hier soir. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était trois heures quarante, j'ai décidé d'arrêter." dit-il en les feuilletant.

"Trois heures quarante? Naru! Il est six heures et quart! Rendors-toi! Tu n'as eu que deux heures et demi de sommeil tout au plus! Tu ne peux pas travailler comme ça!" dit-elle fermement en se penchant et en attrapant les documents. Il la foudroya du regard et essaya de les récupérer, les récents évènements et le manque de sommeil lui faisant rapidement perdre patience.

"Mai, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi. Maintenant, donne-moi ces documents!" ordonna-t-il, recevant à son tour un regard noir de Mai. Elle descendit rapidement du lit et s'éloigna de lui, tenant les papiers fermement dans son dos.

"Bien-sûr! Tu vas te rendre malade un de ces jours à force de trop travailler, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester assise ici à te regarder faire!" répondit-elle sèchement alors qu'il sortait du lit et s'approchait d'elle en essayant d'atteindre son dos.

"Mai. Ma patience a des limites." répondit-il alors qu'elle reculait jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, les bras de Naru de chaque côté d'elle, ses yeux la perçant avec furie. Mai se figea sur place à la vue de son regard, ne remarquant pas ou ne résistant pas lorsqu'il récupéra les documents de ses mains légèrement tremblantes. "Une dernière chose, tu n'es pas assise, tu es debout." dit-il en retournant vers le lit. Sans un mot de plus, Mai entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte, attendant que l'eau coule pour se laisser pleurer, _stupide larmes! Pourquoi je pleure au juste? S'il n'a pas l'intention de se préoccuper de sa santé, pourquoi je devrais le faire? Stupide Naru! _Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait ses vêtements et entrait dans la douche, essayant toujours d'arrêter ses larmes, _il ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette manière ... il avait presque le même regard que dans ce cauchemar ... peut-être pas aussi démoniaque par contre ... il ne doit pas être du matin._ Pensa-t-elle en se savonnant.

"J'aurai voulu que l'on soit rentré hier! J'ai besoin de faire nettoyé tout ça!" pensa-t-elle à voix haute en fermant les robinets et en s'enveloppant dans une serviette. Oubliant momentanément Naru, elle récupéra ses vêtements et retourna dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle atteint le lit, elle posa ses affaires dessus et attrapa le peignoir de soie rose qui se trouvait à terre. Elle fit dos au lit pour le passer sur ses épaules, laissa tomber la serviette puis noua la ceinture du peignoir. Elle s'apprêtait à parler à Naru, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il dormait. Les documents étaient de nouveau sur la table de nuit comme s'il ne s'était rien produit. Souriant de soulagement, elle plia la serviette et la posa sur son oreiller pour que ses cheveux ne le mouillent pas. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond rouge au-dessus de sa tête, soupirant d'ennui avant de fermer les yeux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci à tous les lecteurs, et encore plus à **Ga-san**,** Memelyne**,** Naty-chan** ( ba, raté ... Naru n'a pas chanté X), et pour le coup, le nouveau chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver ... désolé X( ),** Kitsune-chan** ( Nan, nan, tu racontes pas n'importe quoi, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup Fai, surtout lorsqu'il est possédé xD ... il est plus entreprenant ... ;) ) et **maud **(merci à toi!)._


	7. Part I : Chapitre 7

_Voici donc ENFIN la suite. Je crois que je vais déposer un copyright sur le mot enfin, tellement je l'utilise. Navrée ..._

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la première partie._

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :** **j'ai constaté que cette traduction ne soulevait pas des masses (3 reviews pour le dernier chapitre). Cela me prends beaucoup de temps à traduire et, étant donné que j'ai de moins en moins de temps à accorder à l'écriture, je voudrais savoir si elle intéresse toujours? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'arrêterai à la traduction de la première partie pour me concentrer sur Time. Cela m'embête puisque cette fic me tenait vraiment à cœur mais, si je suis la seule, je peux toujours la lire en anglais. Si elle plait toujours, je voudrais qu'on me le fasse savoir puisque j'ai devant moi presque un mois de vacances (en ce qui concerne la fac), et je pourrais prendre de l'avance sur les futurs chapitres.**

* * *

"Hey! Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de dormir toute la journée?" demanda Bou-san de l'embrasure de la porte. Mai ouvrit un œil et regarda vers Naru qui était assis et se frottait les yeux. "Allez! Il est presque midi." Ajouta-t-il alors que Naru regardait l'horloge.

"Très bien, on se lève." Dit Mai en s'asseyant, baissant les yeux vers son peignoir qui était ouvert au niveau de la poitrine. Elle le ferma rapidement et jeta un œil à Naru qui semblait de meilleure humeur maintenant qu'il avait récupéré un peu de sommeil. "Bou-san? Est-ce que tu peux mettre ça à laver pour moi?" demanda-t-elle gentiment en se levant et en lui apportant ses vêtements sales.

"D'accord, mais seulement parce que tu dois attendre que l'endormis prenne une douche. J'ai entendu votre petite querelle ce matin. Il faut vraiment que vous régliez ça tous les deux." Dit Bou-san en prenant les affaires de Mai.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Naru en attrapant son peignoir et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Tu comprendras un jour. Enlèves ton pantalon et je vais le faire laver. Je ne fais pas deux voyages." Répondit-il en attendant à côté de la porte. Mai rougit en voyant le bras de Naru tendant son pantalon à Bou-san, qui récupéra ensuite les autres affaires de Naru sur le sol."Oh, bonne nouvelle. Il semblerait que la neige est pas mal fondue. On va pouvoir partir aujourd'hui." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, ne remarquant pas le regard déçu, presque triste de Mai alors qu'il fermait la porte. _Pourquoi je me sens triste? C'est vrai que c'était chouette d'être avec tout le monde et de partager une chambre, et même un lit, avec Naru ... ça va me manquer._ Pensa-t-elle avec regret en s'allongeant sur le lit et en feuilletant les papiers de Naru, incapable d'en comprendre un mot.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Naru, l'air presque amusé, à la vue de la confusion se lisant sur le visage de Mai. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rougit avant de reposer les papiers sur la table de nuit.

"Rien." Répondit-elle brièvement.

"Mai ... je m'excuse pour ce matin. J'étais fatigué et je ne suis pas de bonne humeur quand je me réveille. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme je l'ai fait." S'excusa-t-il en choisissant de regarder le mur plutôt qu'elle. Mai contempla ses mains qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux.

"C'est rien ... la manière dont tu prends soin de toi ne me regardait pas." Répondit-elle en s'excusant à son tour.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ... je veux dire que ... c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter." intervint-il. Mai lui jeta un coup d'œil et put voir qu'il regardait le mur, l'air gêné.

"Quelqu'un doit bien le faire." Plaisanta-t-elle en voyant ses yeux redevenir chaleureux pendant un instant. "Oh, Bou-san a dit que nous pourrions partir aujourd'hui. La neige a fondue." Dit-elle alors que Naru attrapait ses documents et se dirigeait vers la porte, Mai juste derrière.

"C'est bien. Une fois que nous serons partis, je te ramènerai chez toi avant d'aller chercher du matériel et de revenir." Dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Mai accéléra pour le rejoindre.

"Naru! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partais pas sans toi!" Répondit-elle fermement.

"Sans moi?" Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, sentant son cœur s'arrêter, _Oh non! J'ai dit la dernière partie à voix haute _Pensa-t-elle.

"Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas sans moi, pourquoi?" demanda-t-il en semblant réellement perplexe alors qu'il baissait ses documents pour pouvoir la regarder.

"J-je ... je dois y aller ...euh ... ouais." Bégaya-t-elle avant de se retourner et de remonter les escaliers en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

"Mai!" Cria Naru après elle. "Cette fille va se mettre dans de beaux draps un de ces jours." Soupira-t-il en la suivant, l'apercevant lorsqu'elle tournait vers la chambre de Mika. "Mai!" Appela-t-il en regardant le couloir. Il jeta un oeil à la porte de la chambre de Mika et l'ouvrit, des reniflements se faisant entendre. "Mai?" demanda-t-il en passant sa tête par la porte. Mai était allongée à plat ventre sur le lit, sa tête enfouit dans ses bras.

"Vas-t-en s'il te plait!" répondit-elle doucement, son corps tremblant tandis qu'elle pleurait. _Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête! Il va savoir maintenant! Je ne veux pas l'entendre me rejeter._ Pensa-t-elle embarrassée. Elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules, la retournant doucement, puis elle se retrouva face à Naru, mais quelque chose était différent chez lui. "Naru?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine, alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit et s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il se pencha en avant, appuyant ses bras sur le lit, sa tête à côté de son oreille,

"Mika." Soupira-t-il en respirant son odeur. Mai se figea et regarda Naru avec horreur.

"Naru, c'est pas drôle, maintenant, pousse-toi! Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes." Dit-elle tremblante en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en essayant de le repousser sans qu'il ne bouge. "Naru, pousse-toi!" Ordonna-t-elle fermement.

"Mika, pourquoi me repousses-tu?" demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle et en léchant doucement son oreille. Mai sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et commença à se débattre, sentant le corps de Naru s'appuyer encore plus sur elle.

"Non! Naru, arrête!" cria-t-elle frénétiquement en essayant de le repousser. _Oh mon Dieu, il est possédé!_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir son peignoir. Mai ferma les yeux et pressa ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, redoutant la suite. Elle le sentait ouvrir le peignoir mais elle était impuissante alors qu'il tenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. "Naru, s'il te plait, arrête!" Supplia-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à déposer des baisers le long de sa clavicule. Il relâcha ses mains et en déposa une derrière son cou pendant que l'autre descendait vers sa poitrine. Mai serra les dents et essaya de se dégager, utilisant ses mains pour essayer de l'éloigner.

"Mika, regarde-moi." Dit-il en caressant sa joue. Mai ouvrit des yeux plein de larmes et le regarda, se sentant soudainement devenir plus faible, _que se-passe-t-il? Je ne peux pas bouger! Je ne peux ni bouger ni parler! _Pensa-t-elle, terrifiée, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Naru et qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait que rester allongée, impuissante sous lui alors qu'il continuait son chemin, de ses lèvres à son cou et jusqu'à sa poitrine, s_'il te plait, arrête! Je ne veux pas! Naru, aide-moi!_ Pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait l'une de ses mains glisser entre ses jambes pour les écarter et ainsi s'agenouiller entre.

"M-Mai!" Appela Naru, le corps tremblant alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

"Naru!" Cria-t-elle, soudainement sortie de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

"Mai, je-je ne peux pas ... je suis désolée." Murmura-t-il, sa voix se cassant tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis l'esprit reprit le dessus. _Non, Pitié, reste! Ne pars pas!_

"Non! Sors de lui!" Cria-t-elle en frappant désespérément la poitrine de Naru, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

"Merde! John!" Cria Bou-san alors qu'il arrivait dans la chambre en courant et qu'il se jetait sur Naru pour le plaquer au sol. Mai, quant à elle, restait allonger sur le lit, tremblante, remarquant à peine John lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, portant sa robe de prêtre, sa bible et son eau bénite dans les mains, ni Lin lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, la relevant doucement et fermant son peignoir. Mai leva les yeux vers lui avant de se pencher contre sa poitrine pour pleurer. Elle le sentit se tendre mais il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle regarda le sol, là où Naru était toujours en train de se débattre pour sortir de l'étreinte de Bou-san. John s'agenouilla et forma une croix d'eau bénite sur son front avant de feuilleter sa bible.

"Notre Père qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié. Que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel." Lu John, sa voix presque couverte par les grondements de Naru jusqu'à ce que le corps de celui-ci s'affaisse subitement et qu'il se laisse tomber contre Bou-san, exténué, agrippant sa manche.

"Est-ce que vous l'avez arrêté? Est-ce que j'ai ... ?" Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Bou-san le regarda attentivement, déconcerté par son inhabituelle expression.

"Non. On est arrivé à temps." Répondit-il en berçant le corps nu de Naru alors qu'il pleurait contre son épaule, incontrôlable. "Hey, ça va. Tout va bien." Le calma Bou-san tandis que John attrapait son peignoir et le déposait sur ses épaules.

"Mai, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Lin en baissant les yeux vers elle. Mai se redressa un peu et força un sourire, des larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-elle, tremblante."J'ai juste besoin d'une minute." Ajouta-elle en se penchant de nouveau contre lui. Il l'étreint pour la réconforter, lui frottant doucement le dos. Après un moment, elle entendit Naru se relever et ramasser les feuilles éparpillées.

"Allons-y. On a du travail." Dit-il froidement, sans un regard pour Mai tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Elle sentit Lin se relever et s'empara de sa manche.

"Merci Lin-san." Murmura-t-elle en le laissant partir, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouissant son visage. Elle sentit le lit bouger à ses côtés et leva les yeux pour y trouver Bou-san, les bras grand ouvert. Avec un petit sourire, elle se rapprocha et s'appuya contre sa poitrine, sentant ses bras l'entourer. "Comment vous avez su?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Lin était en train de surveiller les écrans. On était en train de discuter et lorsqu'il a regardé, il vous a vu ici et a su que quelque chose n'allait pas." Répondit-il en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

"Est-ce que ... ça va aller pour lui?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je l'espère." Répondit-il en regardant la porte. "Aller, tu devrais manger quelque chose et tes vêtements devraient être sec maintenant." Ajouta-t-il en se levant du lit accompagné de Mai. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Fai se précipita auprès de Mai et les accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils mangèrent tous les trois.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il sait passé, mais je l'espère." Dit Fai en prenant la main de Mai entre les siennes. Elle se força à lui sourire et repoussa son assiette à moitié vide.

"Bien ... je n'ai plus faim." Ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en attrapant ses vêtements sur le plan de travail au-dessus du sèche-linge.

"Tu te changes ici, on va attendre dehors." Lui dit Bou-san en se levant. Mai s'habilla rapidement et regarda la porte de la cuisine. _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment... je __veux juste être un peu seule._ Pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte arrière. Elle s'en approcha et y repéra la clé. Ouvrant la porte silencieusement, elle se glissa dehors et commença à se promener dans le jardin. Après un moment, elle retourna à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. "Hey, tu as pris ton temps." Plaisanta Bou-san. Mai lui sourit sans enthousiasme et se dirigea vers le salon où Naru était assis sur le sofa et Lin sur une chaise, comme d'habitude. Mai hésita un instant avant de s'assoir à côté de Naru, le voyant se tendre alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Après un moment, elle le regarda. Ses yeux, fixés sur les feuilles qu'il tenait entre ses mains, allaient et venaient sur le document.

"Naru?" Dit-elle doucement, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

"Pas maintenant Mai, je travaille." Répondit-il froidement. Mai resta assise un moment avant de détourner la tête tristement, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter.

"Excuse-moi." Dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle se levait et sortait de la pièce, sentant son corps se mettre à trembler alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

"Mai!" Elle entendit Bou-san l'appeler alors qu'elle traversait la cuisine en courant, passant la porte arrière pour se réfugier au fond du jardin.

* * *

"Elle est partie!" Dit Bou-san en colère alors qu'il entrait de nouveau dans le salon, foudroyant du regard Naru qui fixait toujours la même page. "Naru! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" Demanda-t-il en lui arrachant ses feuilles des mains et en les jetant avec rage.

"J'essaie de faire mon boulot." Répondit-il sans regarder Bou-san.

"Arrête ça tout de suite! Je sais que ce que tu as vécu était terrible, mais elle a besoin de toi maintenant! As-tu l'intention de rester assis ici? Dans l'état où elle est, qui peut dire ce qu'elle va faire!" Lui répondit-il sèchement, sentant une main sur son épaule alors qu'il s'approchait de l'adolescent. En regardant pas dessus son épaule, il vit Lin qui lui jetait un regard en guise d'avertissement. "Très bien! Reste assis ici et prétends que tout va bien, mais si Mai se retrouve blessée ou pire, alors souviens toi que c'est ta faute et que je t'en tiens personnellement responsable!" Le prévint Bou-san en reculant.

"Hey, où es passé Fai?" Demanda soudainement John en regardant autour de lui.

"Merde!" Jura Bou-san en courant jusque dans le hall avec John juste derrière lui. "On cherche la maison! Lin, Naru! Cherchez le jardin!" Cria Bou-san alors que lui et John montaient les escaliers. Lin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant vers Naru qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Viens Naru." L'appela-t-il. "Bou-san ne mentait pas tu sais, elle _a_ besoin de toi, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer." Dit-il en sortant.

* * *

"Où est Naru?" Demanda Bou-san alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus la balustrade et regardait Lin.

"Il n'est pas ..." Commença Lin, mais tandis que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Je suis là. Lin, occupe toi de l'avant de la maison. Je m'occupe de l'arrière." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

* * *

Mai atteint le puits et s'installa sur le bord, ses jambes ballantes à l'intérieur du puits. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Pourquoi Naru était si en colère après moi? Il ne m'a même pas regardé quand je lui ai parlé; il était si froid!_ Pensa-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se pencha en avant et regarda dans le puits, quelque chose à son propos la rendant mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide, elle crut apercevoir quelque chose, _est-ce que j'imagine encore des __choses?_ Se demanda-t-elle en se penchant encore un peu.

"Y a quelqu'un?" Appela-t-elle en scrutant le vide. _C'est bizarre ... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en bas ... quelque chose ... _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'avoir une meilleure vue de l'intérieur du puits avant de se mettre à crier lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et la tirer brutalement en arrière. Quand ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, elle fut retournée, se retrouvant face à un Naru très en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire espèce d'idiote? Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas quitter la maison seule! Et si quelqu'un t'avait suivi? Et quelle cascade étais-tu en train de faire à l'instant? Si tu t'étais penchée ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, tu serais tombée dedans! Tu aurais pu te tuer!" Cria-t-il en secouant brutalement ses épaules. Mai cria et se recula en l'éloignant.

"Arrête! Tu me fais mal!" Cria-t-elle, des larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. "Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas un enfoiré sans cœur je ne serais pas venu ici! Peut-être que si tu avais décidé de me parler au lieu de me repousser et de faire comme si je n'existais pas, je n'aurai pas été contrarié!" Répondit-elle en s'énervant.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas contrôler tes émotions! Il faut que tu grandisses!" Répondit-il en colère, se rapprochant d'elle.

"Tu vois, tu le fais encore! Tu es si bête!" Dit-elle hargneusement en se rapprochant encore plus.

"C'est moi qui suis bête? C'est une blague! Alors vas-y, dis-moi, en quoi suis-je bête?" Demanda-t-il alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Naru, espèce d'idiot, je suis amoureuse de toi!" Cria-t-elle avant de claquer sa main contre sa bouche et de se retourner, le visage rouge, laissant Naru stupéfait et muet. "Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends? C'est le moment où tu es censé me ridiculiser et booster ton égo. Vas-y! Moque-toi de moi comme tu as l'habitude de le faire!" Cria-t-elle, _pourquoi je lui ai dit? Je suis si bête!_ Pensa-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Est-ce qu'il est parti?_ Se demanda-t-elle, sursautant lorsque les bras de Naru l'entourèrent par derrière et l'attirèrent contre sa poitrine. Naru la fit se retourner et la regarda dans les yeux, les siens étant chaleureux mais incertains. "Naru?" Demanda-t-elle, perplexe, alors qu'il essuyait les larmes de ses joues.

"Mai." Soupira-t-il en se penchant et en caressant doucement ses lèvres des siennes, provoquant des vagues de chaleur dans chaque partie du corps de Mai qui tendit lentement les bras pour entourer les épaules de Naru. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout aussi légèrement, ses lèvres s'attardant sur les siennes. Mai sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres et ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, gémissant doucement alors que sa main caressait sa nuque et qu'il approfondissait le baiser, sa langue entrant sa bouche et enlaçant la sienne. Elle l'entendit grogner alors qu'elle avançait avec hésitation sa langue dans sa bouche et qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Si c'est un rêve, pitié, Dieu, ne me réveille pas!_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour respirer. Mai rougit et baissa les yeux vers le sol, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules tandis que celles de Naru était toujours sur sa taille. Elle sentit une de ses mains quitter sa taille pour venir caresser sa joue et lui relever le menton. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et y vit cette chaleur toujours présente, mêlée à quelque chose de plus sombre mais de non déplaisant. Il sourit en se penchant vers elle, collant doucement son front contre le sien. "C'était donc la raison de cette petite crise de colère." Se moqua-t-il en la rapprochant tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloignait, ses poings cognant contre son épaule.

"Pourquoi es-tu obligé de te moquer de tous ce que je peux dire ou faire? Tu es toujours comme ça avec moi!" S'exclama-t-elle embarrassée en fixant le tissu noir de sa chemise.

"Ne me prive pas d'un de mes rares petits plaisirs." Répondit-il en grognant alors qu'elle frappait une fois de plus son épaule. "Mai ... tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi j'étais comme ça?" Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut cessé de se débattre et de le frapper. "Tu sais, quand j'étais plus petit, Lin m'a un jour expliqué un trait du comportement des enfants. Il m'a dit que c'était commun pour les garçons d'embêter les filles qu'ils aimaient, et vice versa ... est-ce que tu penses que c'est vrai?" Demanda-t-il en la sentant appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, respirant son odeur. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il porte? Il sent si bon!_ Pensa-t-elle en se blottissant contre son épaule.

"J'ai toujours pensé que c'était le cas. Mais je pensais aussi que c'était une manie qui disparaissait avant le collège." Dit-elle en plaisantant. "Et oui, cette théorie m'a bien traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais prise au sérieux ... pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi voudrait quelqu'un d'aussi quelconque et stupide que moi. Tu es trop bien pour moi." Répondit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce propos? D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas quelconque du tout, parce que chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai cette impression dans ma poitrine, et quand tu ris, j'ai envie de sourire, et quand tu pleures, je veux te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tes larmes cessent, et je veux te protéger et te tenir à l'abri, parce que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ... ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Avec cette première affaire après que nous soyons partis, j'ai cru que je pourrais t'oublier. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une gosse de plus prise dans nos affaires. Mais les jours passant, j'ai continué à avoir cette impression que quelque chose manquait, alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler. Et quand j'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai su ce qu'il me manquait ... je suis désolé, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots ..." Dit-il en la gardant proche pour qu'elle ne le voit pas rougir.

"Je ne pense pas que tes mots sont stupides ... je ressens la même chose à propos de toi ... j'aime quand tu m'embêtes parfois ... sur le moment, ça m'agace, mais quand j'y repense, ça me donne l'impression d'être spéciale parce que tu te moquais de moi, et pas de quelqu'un d'autre." Répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu, levant les yeux vers lui qui la regardait.

"Allons y, les autres vont se demander où on est passé." Dit-il en la relâchant et en s'éloignant. Elle resta immobile et le regarda partir, _il ne l'a pas dit, il n'a pas dit "Je t'aime"_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait et se retournait, cette chaleur toujours présente dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui souriait et lui tendait la main. Mai sourit à son tour et courut pour le rattraper, glissant sa main dans la sienne pour la sentir se serrer tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la maison. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Bou-san qui attendait près de la porte arrière.

"Ils sont de retour." Dit-il à l'intérieur de la maison. Mai leva les yeux vers Naru qui avait remis en place son masque narcissique. Mais avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, elle vit que la chaleur était toujours présente, rien que pour elle. _Un jour il me le dira. _

À suivre ...

* * *

Merci aux trois rescapés qui ont laissé des reviews ;) : **Naty chan** (Merci beaucoup. Je crois bien que la scène de la danse a beaucoup plu, j'en suis d'ailleurs la première fan), **Kitsune chan** (C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent, il ne se passait pas grand chose. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas dire la même chose de celui-ci :) ) et **Ga-san** (Tu avais bien deviné, Naru s'est bien fait posséder! Je ne sais pas si j'avais répondu à ta demande de mini-suite avant tes vacances du mois de juillet, mais je n'aurais vraiment pas pu. Je ne peux pas couper un chapitre puisque ce n'est pas ma fic et comme tu le vois, j'ai mis des mois à le traduire en entier ... :S ).


	8. Part II : Chapitre 1

**MIKA Part II**

Chapitre 1

* * *

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

Après une attente qui bat des records, voici enfin la suite de Mika! Officiellement, ce chapitre est le premier de Mika Partie II mais j'ai décidé de poster les deux histoires ensemble pour que les personnes suivant Mika Partie I ne la manque pas.

Je ne ferais pas d'estimation, je ne les tiens jamais. Mais je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux. Je suis vraiment désolée de faire attendre les personnes toujours intéressées par cette histoire. Pour essayer d'être plus régulière, j'ai décidé de considérer cette fanfic comme un exercice pour mon cours de technique de la traduction. Avec un peu de chance, ça me fera avancer plus vite.

Bonne lecture à tous! (Et n'hésitez pas à me signaler les problèmes : mots manquants ou passage au sens douteux)

* * *

"Que faisiez-vous à l'étage Fai?" Demanda John alors que Lin et lui attendaient devant la porte que Mai et les autres reviennent. Fai, qui regardait la neige en train de fondre avec un regard lointain, leva les yeux avec surprise.

"Hm ? Ah, ça. Je me disais juste qu'il fallait laisser un peu d'espace à Mai." Répondit-il innocemment, recevant de John un regard suspicieux.

« Vous saviez que Naru la suivrait, n'est-ce pas ? » L'accusa-t-il alors que Fai continuait de faire l'innocent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Répondit-il en repoussant les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont revenu maintenant donc vous allez pouvoir partir. Je suis sûr que vous allez avoir besoin de prendre des vêtements et du matériel supplémentaire avant de revenir. » Ajouta-t-il alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Bou-san suivi de Mai et Naru.

« Oui, je devrais être de retour d'ici une heure. » Répondit John en boutonnant son manteau à damier marron. « Et toi Bou-san ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le moine.

« Moi. Oh, ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus de trois heures. Je dépose Lin-san en premier puis nous passerons par chez moi avant de revenir. » Répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ses yeux bleus fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

« Bien, nous serons donc de retour au plus tard pour cinq heure. » Constata-t-il en enfilant son manteau noir et en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivi de Mai qui prit son manteau au passage. « Mai, nous passerons d'abord chez toi et je te déposerais. » Dit-il alors qu'elle grimpait dans le van. Elle attendit qu'il monte à son tour dans le van pour protester.

« Naru, tu ne m'écarteras pas de ça. Si tu me laisses chez moi, je reviendrais à pied. » Répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, ignorant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. « Mais je ne sais pas si nous réussirons à revenir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit … et on dirait qu'il va recommencer à neiger. » Ajouta-elle en remarquant le ciel nuageux. Naru inspira un grand coup avant de démarrer le moteur.

« Mai, tu me promets qu'au premier danger… » Commença-t-il alors qu'elle retirait son manteau.

« Je sais, mais tu es en danger toi aussi. Alors je vais rester et garder un œil sur toi. » Répondit-elle.

« Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée … » Répondit-il amèrement, incapable de regarder Mai à l'évocation de sa possession. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Mai sur son genou, sa poigne sur le volant se resserrant jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent toutes blanches.

«Ca va, ce n'était pas ta faute, alors essaie de ne pas te sentir coupable. » Dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant avant de rougir et de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre, relâchant son genou. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle tandis qu'il conduisait et la contempla un instant. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'air différente. Assise ainsi, elle semblait plus mature, sa tête posée élégamment sur sa main, son coude appuyé contre la fenêtre et ses jambes croisées faisant légèrement remonté sa jupe le long de ses cuisses.

« Mais je … ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. » Protesta-t-il maladroitement en restant fixé sur la route, la sentant le regarder avec pleins d'affection.

«Tout ira bien … mais c'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes. » répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. _Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai pu croire qu'il vient de rougir._ Pensa Mai avec amusement en regardant le reflet de Naru dans la vitre. _Je me demande ce qu'il y avait dans le puits. Est-ce que c'était mon imagination ? Peut-être. Mais je suis persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose… Naru ne me laissera jamais aller vérifier moi-même… Il va falloir que je m'éclipse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça pourrait être important, en fait, j'en suis même sûre. _Pensa-t-elle en écoutant distraitement la radio.

_« D'après ce que nous savons, c'est une Ford qui aurait quitté la route à cause du Blizzard et aurait fini sa route par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité, dans le ravin. Le chauffeur était un homme d'âge mur, mais la police, jusqu'à présent, n'a pas donné plus d'information. Rappelons qu'un autre Blizzard est en route donc, s'il vous plait, ne sortez pas si vous pouvez l'éviter. Les autorités aimeraient éviter d'autres accidents malheureux. » _Termina le reporter. _Pauvre homme. Je plains sa famille. _Pensa Mai avec pitié.

« Nous y sommes. » Dit Naru alors qu'il se garait devant la maison de Mai. "As-tu besoin d'aide?" Lui demanda-t-il alors que Mai descendait du van.

« Pourquoi pas, tu me tiendras compagnie. Mon père ne sera pas à la maison avant plusieurs heures. » Répondit-elle avant de claquer la portière. Elle attendit Naru avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée et de la déverrouiller. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches menant au premier étage, se retournant vers Naru alors qu'il fermait la porte.

« J'arrive » Répondit-il alors qu'elle grimpait déjà les escaliers, sa jupe se soulevant à chaque marche, révélant presque ses sous-vêtements. Mai se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra. _Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette valise ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour regarder sous son lit où elle put apercevoir une petite valise noire suffisamment grande pour contenir une semaine de vêtements.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de vêtements, il y a une machine à laver. » Lui dit Naru, répondant sans le savoir à ses pensées.

« Okay, ça devrait être suffisant alors. » Répondit-elle en sortant une petite valise et en la posant sur le lit. C'était une valisette à roulette comme celles que les hôtesses de l'air utilisent lorsqu'elles volent d'un pays à l'autre et doivent y passer la nuit. Elle lui servait en général de bagage à main lorsque Mai prenait l'avion.

Elle la laissa ouverte sur le lit et se dirigea vers sa commode, se dépêchant de prendre des sous-vêtements alors que Naru observait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et l'ouvrit à la recherche de jupes et de pantalons. _Je vais prendre un pantalon au cas où nous retournerions dans la neige et deux jupes … mais lesquelles ? _Se demanda-t-elle en sortant un pantalon marron clair de la penderie et en regardant les jupes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un bras passa au dessus de son épaule et attrapa une jupe plissée noire et une à damier brun.

« Celles-ci. » Lui dit Naru en la regardant. « J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle t'allait bien. » Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la jupe à damier. _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que Naru ait choisi quelque chose de noir ?_ Pensa-t-elle avant de poser son regard sur la jupe plissée. _Je n'ai encore jamais porté celle-ci … mais je suppose qu'elle va m'être utile._ Ajouta-t-elle en se saisissant des deux et en en retirant les cintres pour aller remplir sa valise. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode et l'ouvrit, _bon, ce top noir avec cette jupe … _pensa-t-elle en attrapant un haut sans manche à col roulé, _ah, et cette couleur beige irait bien avec la jupe à damier_, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant un haut à manche longue. « Tu devrais prendre un pull ou deux, oh, et n'oublie pas un pyjama. » Lui rappela Naru depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en attrapant un haut de survêtement épais noir et en fouillant dans ses vêtements de nuit pour en sortir un pyjama de soie bleue. « Quoi d'autre … oh ! » Pensa-t-elle soudainement en se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit pour attraper ses pilules. Elle en avala une rapidement puis mit le reste dans sa valise avant de la fermer et de se tourner vers Naru qui semblait soudainement inconfortable. _C'est bizarre … il n'était pas si tendu il y a une minute …_ pensa-t-elle en soulevant sa valise.

« Je vais la prendre. » Lui dit Naru en s'avançant en la lui prenant des mains. Mai le laissa faire et son cœur s'accéléra lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Elle leva les yeux vers Naru qui la regardait aussi et les deux détournèrent rapidement le regard.

« On…on devrait y aller. » Dit Mai rapidement, détournant la tête pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir. _Pourquoi suis-je si nerveuse? Nous nous sommes déjà embrassés donc il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter? _Elle fit le tour de sa chambre du regard, s'attardant un peu plus sur son lit tandis que des idées peu catholiques pénétrées son esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naru et pensa avec embarras : _Nan ! Vilaine Mai ! A quoi penses-tu !_

« Tu as raison, allons-y. » Répondit rapidement Naru après avoir vu le regard de Mai passer du lit à lui, le rougissement de ses joues lui laissant imaginer à quoi elle pensait. Après un petit sourire en coin en direction de Mai, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« D-d'accord." Répondit-elle rapidement en le suivant, ses yeux dévorant la vue qui lui était offerte. _Mon dieu qu'il est beau …_ pensait-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des escaliers. Naru ouvrit la porte et sortit, Mai juste derrière lui. « Donc, j'imagine que je vais enfin voir ta maison, hein ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le van. Mai s'installa pendant que Naru ouvrait les portes arrière pour y mettre sa valise. Il vint ensuite s'installer à l'avant et lui dit avant de démarrer le moteur :

« C'est juste un petit appartement, rien de bien excitant. »

Mai soupira en s'étirant avant de poser sa tête sur le tableau de bord et de grogner. « Fatiguée ? » lui demanda Naru pour la taquiner.

« Non. » S'entêta-t-elle à répondre en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en fermant les yeux. Elle entendit Naru rire légèrement tandis qu'elle se relaxait et soupirait encore une fois.

* * *

« Mai. » Lui dit Naru doucement. Mai soupira en ouvrant les yeux et se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe dans un jardin ensoleillé. _Quoi? J'étais juste … mince! Je me suis encore assoupie!_ Pensa-t-elle en se relevant et s'époussetant. _Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler !_ Ajouta-t-elle en regardant vers Naru.

« Nous sommes … de nouveau dans le jardin de Fai, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle et en apercevant le puits. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait, elle entendit un cri étouffé et des grognements, _c'est le moment où nous nous somme arrêtés la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je veux me réveiller !_ Pensa-t-elle paniquée alors qu'elle se détournait. Elle sentit Naru la saisir par derrière, son menton venant se poser doucement sur son épaule.

« Tu dois supporter ça Mai. Tu es la seule à pouvoir aider. » Lui murmura-t-il, ses bras autour d'elle et sa voix contribuant à la calmer. « Tu n'as pas à regarder … tu peux te retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il … ait fini. » Ajouta-t-il en massant doucement ses épaules. Mai respira un grand coup et s'avança, contournant le puits jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit. Mika était plaquée au sol, son kimono arraché et grand ouvert, Tohru au dessus d'elle. Il s'enfonçait violemment en elle tout en embrassant et mordant son cou, laissant de nombreuses marques rouges sur sa peau de porcelaine.

« Non! Tohru! Pitié, arrête!" Cria désespérément Mika tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, rendant ses yeux rouges. Tohru grogna de colère en se penchant encore plus contre elle.

« Tu penses que tu es trop bien pour moi ? C'est ça ? Salope ! » Cria-t-il de rage avant de la gifler. La tête de Mika fut projetée violement par la force de l'impact alors qu'elle continuait à sangloter.

« Tohru! Arrête ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau en essayant de le repousser. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'il frottait toujours plus son bassin contre elle.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ce n'est pas agréable? » Demanda-t-il en se retirant puis en s'enfonçant davantage en elle, sa tête descendant le long de son cou pour en embrasser le creux.

« Non Tohru ! Je veux que tu t'arrêtes ! » Cria-t-elle en essayant encore une fois de le repousser. Mais la prise qu'il avait sur ses poignet était bien trop forte, elle ne pouvait le repousser que de quelques centimètres avant de s'écrouler de nouveau dans l'herbe, épuisée. « Eishi ! Eishi ! Aide-moi! Pitié! » hurla-t-elle aussi fort que possible avant de pleurer de nouveau alors que Tohru lui mordait le cou à sang.

« Tu vas la fermer, sale garce ! » Siffla-t-il dangereusement, léchant le sang et soupirant de plaisir en le savourant. « Pourquoi appelles-tu Eishi ? Tu m'as moi. Je t'aime alors que lui non. » Continua-t-il d'une voix faussement douce tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Tu sais qu'il ne t'a épousé que pour l'argent … la fille du Général … tu as hérité de beaucoup, n'est-ce pas Mika ? » lui dit-il.

« De toutes les choses que tu pouvais dire … comment peux-tu tomber si bas ! Je ne crois pas à tes mensonges ! Je sais qu'Eishi m'aime ! Et si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me ferais pas cela ! » Lui répondit-elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours en elle. Elle serrait les dents contre le plaisir qu'il essayait d'insinuer en elle, se concentrant sur la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

« Mais je t'aime vraiment Mika ! C'est pour cela que j'essaie de te sauver. » Répondit-il en léchant les larmes sur ses joues. Un frisson de dégout parcourut le corps de Mika alors qu'elle était allongée, bloquée sous lui.

« Je te déteste Tohru ! » Lui répondit-elle sombrement.

« Non, c'est faux. » Réfuta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Si, je te déteste. Et jamais je ne t'aimerai ! Violeur ! » Répliqua-t-elle en laissant toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui se montrer dans ses yeux alors qu'il jouissait enfin en elle. Il se retira et la regarda de haut, ses poings tremblant sous la colère jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse finalement emporter par celle-ci. Mai hoqueta d'horreur lorsqu'il commença à frapper Mika à plusieurs reprises, au visage, dans le ventre, dans la poitrine et dans les jambes.

« Non … arrêtez … vous allez la tuer ! Arrêter… » Pleura Mai en sentant son cœur se lever tandis que le sang s'écoulait des nombreuses blessures de Mika, que sa peau prenait des teintes bleues à certains endroits et que le son d'os se brisant se faisait entendre sous ses gémissements de douleur. _Je dois l'aider ! Je ne peux pas juste … regarder ça … _Pleura-t-elle intérieurement, sentant les bras de Naru autour d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'avancer.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. » Lui dit-il tristement. Les larmes continuèrent d'emplir ses yeux et de couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle regardait Tohru se reculer, pantelant, pour observer le corps brisé de Mika, un sourire de maniaque sur le visage. Mai regarda le corps ensanglanté et sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle se couvrit la bouche avec la main et courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Elle s'y pencha et vomît en sanglotant avant de sentir une main frotter doucement son dos et retenir ses cheveux. _Mon dieu, il l'a tué ! Il l'a battu à mort et je l'ai regardé faire !_

« Mai. » Elle se retourna vers Naru qui l'avait appelé doucement et lui indiquait la direction du puits où Tohru était en train de soulever le corps de Mika. _Que va-t-il faire ? La cacher quelque part dans la forêt ? C'est vrai que Fai nous a dit que le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé … je devrais peut-être aller dans la clairière pour voir si j'y ressens quelque chose …_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Et n'oubliez pas de ma laisser une review! C'est très motivant et ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
